


Toy of My Heart

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan Braginsky is given the chance to have a little light in his life, which comes to him with in a small box and the phrase 'Loneliness is far behind you' inscribed on the box. What happens to him when he accepts this gift will change his life forever.*EDIT: EVERY CHAPTER (1-11) HAS BEEN EDITED*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Arrival

***AHAHAHA I'm at it again! Good lord I need to just retire, but here I am the start of 2016 with a NEW fic! Well, I've had this fic on the back burner for over a year now and finally decided to post it. I'm hoping to be motivated enough to finish this thing because I really love this AU I cooked up! Anywho just to let you know the Italicized dialog on Ivan's behalf is him speaking in his native tongue! Hope you enjoy and Happy New Year!***

* * *

**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

RussiaxAmerica

**Toy of My Heart**

**Day 1 - Arrival **

The autumn sun leaked through closed brown curtains. The rays lit up the bedroom and filled it with a warm yellow light. All the wooden and handcrafted furniture seemed to glow in the morning light, and the sole occupant of the large canopy bed began to stir from his sleep.

He shivered in his sleep before finally sitting up in bed. The thick blanket and sheets pooled around his waist, revealing his pale blue long sleeved pajama shirt. He yawned as he ran his hand through his ash blonde hair then cracked open his violet eyes. The violet orbs took in the sunlight along with the emptiness of the room, and had a sigh escape him before getting out of bed.

A shiver ran up his back as the cold of his home reached him. He pushed his scarf closer to his neck and stepped onto the area rug on his side of the bed. He shuffles over to his bathroom to begin his usual morning routine.

Toilet. Shower. Brush teeth. Shave if needed. Clothes. Breakfast.

" _Breakfast…_ "

The man said this tiredly as he looked in his refrigerator to gather said meal. He particularly didn't enjoy it when it came time to eat, it made the reality that he was alone more prominent.

The ash blonde muttered directions to himself as he cooked his breakfast. Once he finished he sat down a plate of eggs, sausage, and toast with jam. He made a quick cup of tea, and sat down at his table for four that sat in his kitchen.

The violet eyed man looked across and aside of himself at the three empty chairs. He could feel the usual stronger sense of loneliness that accompanied him during meals wrapping around his heart. He hated eating alone. He sighed as he felt the usual longing coming up too. He shook his head and began to eat in the deafening silence.

Once he was finished, he hummed an old lullaby as he washed his dishes. His humming soon ceased as he put up the last dish and he looked over his kitchen. The familiar feel of emptiness settled around him and he leaned against his counter top in thought.

 _'Maybe someone will visit today? Katyusha has not come lately…_ ' He thought as he lowered his head into his scarf. _'I would even appreciate it if Natalia came today.'_ After he thought this a shiver ran through him, and it wasn't from the cold.

" _A-Ah, m-maybe not…_ "

The violet eyed man tugged on his scarf a little then looked at his kitchen table. He stared at it for a moment before breaking his gaze and leaving the room. He walked over to his front room, and sat down on his old brown couch. He stared at the black screen of his television, then to a tattered book on his coffee table. He reached for the novel, and just as he found his bookmarked page there was a knock on his door.

He stiffened at hearing the rare sound and made no move to answer it. The knock came again, and his mind seemed to come up with the only person that would visit him. She always had a way of showing up when he managed to somehow think of her.

" _N-Natalia_ … _Is that you_?"

The man waited for a reply, but nothing came forth. He got up from his couch slowly, setting down his book, and went to his cherry oak door. He cracked it open slowly and peered through to find no one on his porch. He furrowed his brow, but stayed cautious as he opened his door more. The only thing present was a chilly fall breeze and the early afternoon sun.

" _Hello_?" he called out warily.

Sometimes his sister had a habit of surprising him, but when no reply came he sighed and started to go back inside. He stopped though when his violet eyes landed on a package that sat on his porch. He eyed the brown paper package for a moment then bent down to retrieve it. He read its label to find it addressed to him and nothing more. He looked out at his yard to find no one or a car nearby. He shrugged his shoulders and stepped back inside his home.

He scanned over the brown package with white string wrapped around it in his hands. The label still only held his name written in black scrolled Cyrillic. No return address or any signs of postage was on the package. He went to his kitchen table and set down the box, then turned on the lights and grabbed a pair of scissors from his junk drawer. He sat down in his usual chair and cut the string, then went about peeling off the brown paper. Once the wrapping paper was gone his violet eyes gazed at the box with curiosity and puzzlement. The box was a rich deep blue and on its lid was the phrase, written in English:

'Loneliness is far behind you.'

The man's brow furrowed in a more intense form of puzzlement as he read this. His eyes staring at the gold calligraphy of the English words. He stared at the lid for another moment before his curiosity took hold of him. He moved his hands to lift the lid off the box, and his eyes widened as he saw what lay inside.

What the box held was a toy, a small metal toy boy; about the size of a soup can (like a Campbell's can). Along with him where a small pair of black framed glasses, and a gold wind-up key; all set in a black velvet mold. The boy had golden hair with a strange rouge hair at its part. He had bright blue eyes, a wide painted smile, and his skin was slightly tan in color. His clothes were simple: a brown jacket that a pilot might wear, a blue shirt with a white star in the center, black pants, and red sneakers.

The ash blonde man picked up the toy and found that the metal was warm to the touch and fit perfectly in his hand. He ran his fingers over it, feeling the rivets of where the metal closed and where the joints were for the toy to move. He marveled at the skilled craftsmanship of the metal boy, turning him at different angles to see every part of him. He soon came across the keyhole in the middle of the toys back. He grabbed the gold key and found that a word in English engraved in it.

"'Heart.' _…A wind-up key is like a heart for a toy I suppose…_ " he said to himself as he rubbed his thumb over the engraving.

The curious man stuck the key in its place on the toy and turned it gently; not wanting to break the toy after just getting it. He listened to the gears inside click with each twist of the key then stopped once a louder click sounded. He quickly set the toy down on the table in a standing position and waited.

The gold key on the toy's back began to turn slowly, and the toy boy began to move as well. His head turned up to the man stiffly with clicks sounding at each movement. He blinked his blue eyes slowly and his painted smile seemed to grow a little wider. He raised an arm and gave a wave to the man who stared owlishly at him.

The ash blonde stared in shock as the toy blinked again then began to squint. The man never seen a wind-up toy blink or smile like this one before; the way he did those actions and others was impossible. He distinctly remembered and can see, that the toy had no slots above his eyes for eyelids or at the corners of his mouth. The eyes and mouth were painted on, yet they moved. The toy stood in front of him squinting and clicking as it moved its head as if trying to see something.

" _Oh._ "

The violet eyed man said this as he realized that there was something still in the box. The toy on the table cocked his head to the right and watched the man go into the box. The ash blonde pulled out the small pair of glasses and held them out on his palm for the toy. The toy boy squinted at the object in the man's hand, then smiled as he recognized what it was. His arms clicked softly as he reached up and his individual fingers wrapped around the black frames. He opened them up stiffly and put them on his face. He blinked and smiled happily.

The man stared at the toy fully taken by it. He felt like he should be cautious by how the toy seemed to have awareness and an understanding of things, but he was completely intrigued by it.

" _So very strange, yet cute,_ " said the man smiling as the toy looked around the kitchen.

The toy cocked his head to the right at hearing this, and folded his arms while going into a defiant stance.

"I am not cute or strange," the toy huffed out.

Ivan looked at the toy completely bewildered; his eyes wide and mouth slightly gaping in shock. Sure he was slightly unnerved by the toys easy mobility, but now it was speaking, responding to him.

The toy looked at the man curiously by the reaction he got, then put his arms down as worry crossed his painted face.

"Are you okay?"

The man's breath hitched as he noticed that the toy had moved towards him, and was now touching his hand. His warm metal fingers touched his cold hands softly as he looked at him.

" _You, you can speak…_ "

"Yeah and so can you, even though what you're sayin' isn't what I'm sayin'."

Once the toy said this he pulled his hand away and placed it on his chin as he thought about that. The man was still in shock, but understood what the other said.

"You speak English. I speak Russian."

"Russian?"

" _Yes_."

The man looked at the curious toy then reached for him.

"Hey! What are you doin'?! I have rights!"

The toy found himself being turned over in the man's hand, and he felt embarrassed at the action. The Russian looked at the toy's back to only find the wind-up key and nothing more.

" _How are you speaking without a speaker?_ " asked the Russian curiously. " _Let alone responding to me like this…?_ "

"Well, I open my mouth and words come out," said the toy smartly. "Can you put me down now?!"

The man turned the toy around to face him and could see the other seemed a little distressed. It was then that the fact the toy was unlike anything he'd ever seen had finally sunk into his mind. He sighed softly while a small smile formed on his lips.

"Okay."

He sat the toy down and the toy glanced at him and gave a huff. The Russian found it adorable and gave an honest laugh, a laugh he hadn't had in a long time. The toy watched him laugh and smiled at seeing it.

"So, what's your name?" asked the toy as the man calmed down.

"Ah, I suppose I should introduce myself _yes_? My name is Ivan Braginsky," stated the Russian still smiling. He then gave a curious look at the toy. "Do you have name?" inquired Ivan.

The metal boy nodded his head to the question.

"I got a name, Ivan," he said the man's name slowly so not to butcher it, and once he got a nod of approval the toy continued, "My name is Alfred F. Jones!"

 _'Very American,'_ thought Ivan as the little toy beamed a smile.

"Well, nice to meet you Alfred," stated Ivan holding out his index finger as a form of a handshake.

Alfred picked up on this and took the finger in his metal hand and shook it happily.

"Nice to meet ya too Ivan. So, you live here by yourself?"

The Russian gave a sort of sad nod.

" _Yes_ , I live here by myself in the outskirts of Saint Petersburg. It is city in the country Russia."

The toy gave a nod, but looked puzzled.

"By yourself? There are no brothers or sisters? Or even a pet, a girlfriend, or whatever?"

Ivan eyed the toy for its string of questions, but just shook his head.

"Just myself, though I do have two sisters, but they have their own lives," stated Ivan simply.

"Oh… Must be lonely huh?"

Ivan raised an eyebrow at this, but nodded nonetheless.

" _Yes, it does_."

Alfred thought over this information, then raised up his arms in triumph as he said:

"Well I'm here now so you won't have a lonely or boring life anymore!"

Ivan wide-eyed at this and the message on the lid of Alfred's box came to his mind.

_'Loneliness is far behind you.'_

The ash blonde smiled softly and gave a sigh. Sure it's odd to have a talking wind-up toy that obviously shouldn't do most of the things it does, but oh well. He didn't mind having the little American toy with him, especially if what the box and the toy said would be true.

"Alright. Well Alfred I have questions for you."

The metal boy cocked his head then nodded smoothly, his body no longer stiff.

"Sure! Shoot," he said happily as he moved to sit cross-legged on the kitchen table. His body making soft clicks as he moved.

"Okay, first, where are you from?"

Alfred pressed his fingers to his forehead at the question.

"I, don't know. I can faintly remember something said to me…"

"And that is," asked Ivan prompting the other to think harder.

"Um… I'll bring light to someone's life, and behave… I don't know who told me that… I guess my creator," suggested Alfred giving a shrug, as he gave up on trying to think any further on it.

Alfred looked up with an apologetic look on his painted metal face. Ivan let what the other said sink in and smiled at it.

"Alright, you better behave yes, or I might just have to send you back." Alfred stuck out his tongue and Ivan laughed softly. "Ah, okay so do you have an age, and I assume you are American yes?"

Alfred stuck his tongue back in his mouth and tilted his head in thought.

"I don't know about my age, but I'm not a kid! I know that much, and I am American," stated Alfred in his loudest voice, which for a toy his size was astonishing.

Ivan cringed at the loud voice and gave a nod.

"Yes, definitely American."

Alfred made a face and gripped his red shoes and began to rock his body.

"Oh, how old are you?" Alfred asked.

"Oh, I am 26 going to be 27."

"Cool—"

At that moment Alfred rocked a little too hard and lost his grip on his shoes; resulting in him falling backwards on to the table. His key caused him to fall onto his side instead of on his back, and his metal body clattered loudly against the wood.

"Alfred? Are you okay?" asked Ivan worriedly and moved his hand to help the other up.

"I'm fine! Just fell over is all. I'm made of metal not glass, okay?" stated Alfred confidently as he got to his feet.

Ivan smiled and gave a nod. He sighed and sank into his wooden chair, then looked over to the clock in his kitchen.

" _Oh, 1pm. It is past time for lunch_." As he said this he had a thought come to him and he looked down at Alfred. "Do you eat?"

"Nope, I'm a toy remember?"

Ivan smirked at the boy and got out his chair. He grabbed the crumpled package paper and clipped string and trashed them. He then moved to his refrigerator to grab food for himself, and even though it was only him eating he had a feeling he wouldn't hate it this time.

"What cha makin'?"

"Nothing. I am reheating stew I made the other day."

"Oh."

Alfred watched with interest as Ivan started his microwave, and Alfred moved his eyes to look around the kitchen. It was kind of boring looking, but also kind of homey. The room was painted cream with a red tile backsplash running through the middle of the walls. Warm oak cabinets, granite counter tops, usual kitchen appliances, and a coffeemaker. A small window was above the sink and overlooked the bare yard dotted with colorful trees.

Ivan turned with his newly reheated stew, and found Alfred quite adorable at how he tried to look out the window. He smiled then sat down with his bowl. Alfred looked over to Ivan as the smell of the stew hit him.

"Smells good Iv."

Before Ivan even took a spoonful of the stew, he stopped and gave an unamused look.

"Do not call me that. I am not a girl."

"Fine, it sounds we, ir, d, an, y, w, a, ay…"

Ivan stared in horror and worry as Alfred said this. The little toy was moving slower and slower and his voice followed.

"Alfred? Alfred!?"

Ivan grabbed the toy just as he was about to fall over and brought him to his face.

" _Alfred_?! _What's wrong_?!"

Ivan received no response and that made him worry more. He frantically looked over the toy, noting that the other seemed to be paused. He breathed a sigh of relief however once he turned him over.

" _Your key has stopped._ "

Ivan turned the key gently as he felt his heart beating wildly in his chest.

" _You scared me Alfred. I thought something bad happened_ ," he said to the unresponsive toy.

Once the louder click sounded Ivan put Alfred down, and the honey blond toy fell to the table top as he began to move.

"Whoa, that was weird. I felt like I had left, but also like I didn't… It was weird."

" _You are alright yes_?"

Alfred clicked as he sat up, crossing his legs, and looked up at Ivan.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Instantly Ivan relaxed and sank into his chair. Alfred watched him do this and furrowed his brow.

"Were you scared?"

Ivan looked down at Alfred and sighed as he sat up straight.

"Yes, I thought you broken somehow."

"Well I'm fine, promise. I'm a wind-up toy, it's gonna happen."

Ivan nodded in understanding, but inwardly felt a little embarrassed for acting so strongly towards the toy. Alfred smiled brightly at him then cocked his head towards the bowl of forgotten stew.

"Go on and eat before it gets cold dude."

Ivan nodded sheepishly and took up his spoon. The two talked idly as Ivan ate and after as well. Ivan couldn't even remember the last time he felt so comfortable in his own home or so warm.

As the day progressed the two spent time watching TV and talking whenever it got too boring. Ivan enjoyed every minute, though when Alfred needed winding it still worried him. When night finally rolled around Ivan gathered Alfred's box, and Alfred himself, and headed up to his bedroom.

"You okay Alfred? Are you winding down again," asked Ivan worriedly, as he came out of his bathroom now dressed in his night clothes.

"I, think so. I'll be fine, though."

Alfred sat on the edge of Ivan's nightstand and swung his legs slower and slower as his key began to wind down.

"Okay. Will you be okay if I take out your key, or will it hurt you?"

Ivan sat on the edge of his bed and looked at Alfred trying to fight off his winding down key. He looked like he was fighting sleep.

"I should be, okay. Don't, wor, ry. I'm just, a, to, y."

Ivan smiled a little, still a tad worried, but nodded anyways.

" _Okay. Good night Alfred._ "

Alfred smiled lazily and looks at Ivan.

"Go, od, ni, ght, Iv, an."

After that Alfred closed his eyes just in time for his key to stop. Ivan looked at Alfred seeing how the toy really looked like a simple wind-up when he was inactive.

The Russian picked up Alfred and straightened him out gently, then took out his golden key and slipped off his glasses. He watched the metal toy's face as he did these things, wondering if the other would vanish from his hands or cry out in pain from having his key removed. When nothing happened he gave a sigh of relief and placed Alfred in his box; setting him in his velvet mold along with his key and glasses. Ivan smiled as he thought the other appeared to be sleeping his box that rested on his nightstand, then turned off his lamp. He burrowed under his blankets and sheets, and couldn't help the childish smile that spread across his face as he waited for morning.

* * *

***More to come! Hope you enjoyed it so far! ^J^**


	2. Day 2 - A Toy Named Alfred

**Day 2 - A Toy Named Alfred**

The cool autumn morning came again as usual. The warm yellow sun filled Ivan's bedroom like it always had and lit everything a glow in the room. The Russian himself began to awaken and eventually sat up in bed. He looked around the room and could already feel the coldness of it sinking in like usual. Though the loneliness that was there felt different.

Ivan moved his violet eyes to his nightstand and saw the usual alarm clock, lamp, book, and box…

_'Box…'_

It took the ash blonde a moment to think back to the day before. He let out a surprised "Oh!" when he recalled what had arrived yesterday. He had almost thought the whole event had been just an elaborate dream, but once he took the box in hand he knew it had been real.

He sat cross-legged under his blankets and set the box on the bed. He read the calligraphy phrase before opening the box and setting the lid aside as he looked inside. Still there set in soft black velvet was the toy American boy named Alfred. His eyes were still closed as if sleeping and his glasses were in their little mold as well. Ivan smiled at seeing Alfred and eagerly picked up the gold wind-up key. He could feel the smooth engraved word on the key, as he picked up Alfred and placed the key in his back. He turned it gently as before and once the louder click sounded he moved the box out of the way and set Alfred down in its place.

The key twirled slowly and caught the sun with each turn. A rhythmic click as before sounded as the key moved.

" _Alfred,_ " asked Ivan worriedly as Alfred remained still.

Ivan moved to reach for Alfred to see if he was okay, but stopped once big blue eyes opened. Soft clicks sounded as Alfred stretched his arms upwards then down. Ivan sighed softly and relaxed upon seeing the other functioning.

" _Good morning Alfred._ "

The metal wind-up looked up to Ivan and gave a smile.

"Good mornin' Ivan!"

Alfred rubbed his face and blinked his painted eyes, then squinted as he looked at the man and around himself.

"Hey, where are—"

"Here you go Alfred."

The toy was cut off by Ivan, who now held out his glasses for him.

"Ah, thanks dude!" exclaimed Alfred happily as he slid them on. "So what's up?"

Ivan arched a pale brow at the question and assumed the other was asking what the plan was for today.

"Well, I must get dressed and make breakfast… I don't have any plans or anything today though…"

Ivan stared off in thought wondering what they could do.

"Oh! Oh! I know," shouted Alfred as he stood up, his joints clicking, "why don't we just see what happens today?" Ivan gave a confused look and the little American began to clarify. "Like, you get dressed and have breakfast, and then after that something might happen! We could get an idea of what to do, or an alien might show up, or an evil villain—"

"Alfred—"

"Or a wild animal might—"

"Alfred!"

The honey blonde toy looked up at the violet eyed Russian quizzically.

"Your ideas of what could happen are… farfetched da? But having an idea after breakfast seems possible."

Alfred beamed a smile and agreed. Ivan couldn't help but smile back, and picked up Alfred and placed him on the nightstand as he got out of bed to start the day.

Once Ivan showered and dressed he held out his hand for Alfred to climb into and the two exited the bedroom. As they descended the stairs for the kitchen Alfred broke the silence that had settled over them.

"Can I help cook?"

Ivan gave a hum at the question as they entered the kitchen.

"Alright, but be careful da?"

Alfred nodded as he was set down on the counter.

"So what are we makin'," asked Alfred as he watched Ivan go around his kitchen gathering items.

"I think blini and eggs will be good," stated Ivan as he went about finding smaller items for Alfred to use.

He found a small ramekin and a shrimp fork for Alfred to beat the eggs with when it came time to. He then set up two large bowls and flipped one over to act as a stool for Alfred. As he did this Alfred questioned him on what blini was.

"Blini is like…pancakes… or crepes… both, but Russian."

"Cool, so what's first," the toy asked as he was situated on top of the upturned bowl.

"We put everything in the bowl and mix," stated Ivan as he opened a bag of flour.

Alfred watched as Ivan tossed in the ingredients for his blini to mix together. Ivan hummed a song as he stirred the batter contently as Alfred watched.

"Hey, can I try?"

Ivan looked to the small toy then to the bowl. He doubted the American could move it, but agreed nonetheless.

" _Yes._ "

The Russian gave Alfred the whisk and held the bowl as Alfred used both hands to hold the wire whisk. The honey blonde let out a grunt and his painted face scrunched up as he tried moving the whisk in the batter. He leaned forward as he tried to move it and just when Ivan was about to relieve him of his struggle; Alfred moved the whisk a little then slipped off his bowl-stool and fell inside.

Ivan let out a gasp as Alfred tumbled in, then cracked a smile as he saw Alfred in the bowl. The metal toy landed head first and was kicking his legs wildly as he struggled to pull his head free. Ivan reached in and pulled Alfred up and out and set him up on the counter. Alfred was dripping with batter and his glasses were askew as he sat in silence. Ivan couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him, and Alfred looked at him with a deathly glare.

"Not cool Ivan," Alfred grumbled as he tried to rid himself of the batter by using his hands.

Ivan couldn't stand it anymore and began to laugh loudly. Alfred glared at him then took a glob of batter off his metal hair and threw it at Ivan. The Russian stopped laughing as the glob connected with his face. The batter dripped over his eyes and nose, and his violet eyes were at a squint to see through the mess. Alfred still sat on the counter and had a smile of his own on his face. Soon a strong laugh filled the air and it was Alfred causing it as he looked at Ivan. The Russian wiped the batter off and made his own glare towards the toy.

"Not cool Alfred," Ivan said using Alfred's words back at him.

"You deserved it and you know it!" stated Alfred as he stifled his laughter to a giggle.

Ivan just sighed and chuckled as he said: "Come, let's get cleaned up."

Ivan washed his face off quickly as Alfred walked across the counter. The ash blonde filled the sink a little with warm soapy water and was going to put Alfred inside when he had a thought.

"Will you rust?"

"I, I don't know… Maybe?" said Alfred giving a shrug

Ivan didn't like the inadequate answer and didn't want to take the risk of finding out; so he kept Alfred on the counter, and washed him with a damp rag then dried him.

Once the two were clean they finished making breakfast; Ivan taking care of the blini and Alfred scrambling eggs, which was a hassle, but still much easier than whisking the batter. Ivan sat in his usual chair and Alfred sat on the table beside him.

"So… How's it taste?" asked Alfred as Ivan finished chewing and taking a drink of coffee.

"Good, we got a lot of the eggshell out," stated Ivan teasingly.

Alfred made a pouting face and Ivan knew the other would be blushing if he could.

"Whatever."

Alfred turned to look around the kitchen out of boredom, but gave a little "Oh" as something came to mind.

"You have sisters right?"

" _Yes, two of them_ ," said Ivan simply, then went back to finishing his breakfast, content to leave the conversation.

"What are they like? Do they live here too?"

Ivan let out a heavy breath as he noticed that Alfred was determined to get answers. He polished off his plate and sipped at his coffee before answering.

" _They are… different_ ," he started as he got up to clean his dishes. Alfred eyed him expectantly for details. " _They are my older and little sisters. The older sister, Katyusha, lives in Ukraine. She is married and very happy there. She is kind and a bit of klutz, and she visits when she can._ " Ivan buried his face in his scarf a little as he finished.

"She seems nice. What about your little sister?"

Ivan shivered at the question as he placed his clean dishes on the drying rack. He leaned against the sink as he began to speak.

" _Natalia… Ah she is very different. She is currently in Belarus attending her last year of university. She is very demanding and she is very, very attached to me…_ "

"What's wrong with that?"

" _No-nothing really, just… She is... very possessive over me, though Katyusha says she is just being protective and loves me… Which is true as well… but she is so very… tenacious. Uh, I believe it is called brother complex._ "

Alfred had a grin crack onto his face at hearing this, and quickly tried to even it out as he look at how Ivan became nervous as he talked.

"Nice, at least she'll always be there. _Watching_ _you_ ," Alfred added, and began to laugh lightly as Ivan glared at him.

" _It is not funny! You do not understand how weird it is to have to reject marriage proposals from your little sister for most of your childhood_ ," stated Ivan still glaring, but it fell away as he put his head in his hands while Alfred began to laugh harder.

"If you do not cease your laughing I will leave you in here," hissed Ivan once he pulled his head from his hands.

Alfred stopped laughing then, but only to the point where it was just giggles here and there. Ivan shook his head and held out his hand for the toy to climb onto.

"Ah, sorry just… That is hilarious! I'd have liked to see the look on your face—"

"Alfred."

"Right, sorry," said Alfred apologetically, then shot up a bright smile as the Russian carried him out the kitchen and to the front room.

Once in the front room, Ivan sat down on the couch and clicked through channels for something to entertain them. Alfred watched as the channels flew by with nothing much of interest on them so he found himself becoming bored as he sat on the couch. He moved his blue eyes around the couch then directly above to see a big picture window with curtains draw behind the couch. He smiled as an idea came to him and he quickly got to his feet, his joints forever clicking softly as he moved, and climbed into Ivan's lap. He then climbed up his torso, gripping his shirt tightly and moved his way up to Ivan's shoulder. Ivan was stiff under him and had an arched eyebrow as the other climbed.

"What are you doing," asked Ivan as he turned his head to the side to see Alfred climbing him like a mountain.

"Don't move."

Ivan gave an amused smirk at the look of determination on Alfred's face as he climbed. Once on the shoulder, Alfred grinned brightly then moved carefully to step onto the back of the couch; holding onto Ivan's scarf as he made his descent. He kept a hold on the scarf as he reached out for the curtains covering the picture window. He successfully pulled one side of the curtain's back, still holding onto Ivan so not to fall into the black abyss that was the gap between the couch and window. What he was met with was the bright morning sun in a pale blue sky dotted with white clouds. The trees were scattered around the yard in different colors for the fall season. The yard beyond the porch was covered in the bright colorful leaves, and Alfred instantly wanted to run through them.

"Let's go outside."

Ivan turned at this demand, but regretted it when Alfred toppled off the back of the couch. The Russian had quickly tried to catch him, but Alfred had saved himself. He held onto the curtains and clutched them for dear life as he looked down to see a black abyss.

"S-Sorry Alfred," Ivan said as he got a hold on the toy.

The ash blonde placed Alfred on his lap. and quickly inspected him to see if anything was damaged.

"I'm fine Ivan! So, let's go outside already!" demanded Alfred as he stood up on Ivan's lap.

"But, if you go outside you could get lost."

Ivan was more concerned about losing Alfred in his massive yard than anything else. He knew anything could happen to Alfred if he went out there; fall into a hole, lost in the leaves, a wild animal takes him.

"Psh, you'll be with me! Come on! This is the "something to do after breakfast" idea!"

Ivan was still skeptical, but relented. The eager and pouty face Alfred had won him over, and he reasoned it wouldn't be too bad if he did keep a sharp eye on the toy.

" _Alright, let me get my shoes._ "

"Yay," exclaimed Alfred excitedly as he threw a fist in the air before Ivan moved him to sit on the couch.

** :/:/:/:/ **

"Be careful, _yes_?"

"Yeah, yeah. Come on!"

Ivan's violet eyes were honed in on the metal toy as he moved out into the yard. His painted body gleamed in the sunlight as he trudged through the ocean of leaves. Ivan was not far behind as Alfred explored the yard.

Alfred moved through the yard smiling at all the new things around him, but consequently he wasn't watching where he was going. The American toy tripped over a stick and face planted into a pile of leaves. A little plume of the colorful leaves came up after he fell. Only a curse escaped his painted lips as he fell and soon after Ivan was at his side.

"You okay Alfred?" Ivan asked as he plucked the toy from the leaves and set him upright.

"Yeah, just tripped, over something," Alfred stated as he righted.

He looked down at his feet and pulled up what he had tripped over. The stick was just as tall as him, and Ivan sighed in relief at seeing the other was not damaged in anyway.

"See I'm, fine, no, thi, nn too wor—"

Ivan watched as the toy slowed down then stopped completely. Watching Alfred's last moments as the key wound to a stop still didn't sit well with Ivan. It made his heart pound in his chest and ache all the same. Even knowing that the key will stop didn't keep him from being unnerved by it.

Ivan looked at Alfred frozen in time, with a stick in his hand and an odd expression on his face, as he tried to get out the words that had died on his lips. The Russian reached out for the toy and turned him over in his hand. He grasped the "heart" and turned it until it clicked into place. He then set Alfred down and waited.

"—ry about! …Whoa. My key stopped didn't it?" Alfred asked once he felt the usual haze leave his mind.

" _Yes_ , but you are okay now," Ivan said with a small smile on his face.

"Thanks big guy!" Alfred exclaimed with a brilliant smile. "Well back to exploring!"

Ivan nodded and watched as Alfred marched off with his stick. He started to lag behind as Alfred looked at everything then took off running for a tree. Alfred set down his stick and went about trying to climb it, which was difficult for the little toy. Ivan chuckled at watching the metal toy trying to climb the trunk and failing at it, but his amusement was cut short when he noticed something moving. His violet eyes stared at the moving creature and noticed it was a grey and white animal crouched low to the ground. It was facing the gleaming metal Alfred as he tried to climb the tree in vain.

"A-Alfred," said Ivan in a hushed so that the animal would take notice.

"Yeah Ivan?"

Alfred turned his head to see Ivan a few feet away. The Russian looked worried as he looked at something then at him. Alfred followed his gaze to see the grey and white animal inch closer to him.

"Oh shit."

"Alfred, there is an animal coming towards you. You need to climb down slowly and come to me, _yes_?"

As the ash blonde said this he was also inching slowly towards Alfred. The metal toy looked between the animal and Ivan and slowly made his descent.

"That is it, nice and slow."

Just as Ivan took a step closer Alfred had reached a close enough point where he thought _'If I just jump from here and run it'll be quicker to get to Ivan.'_ With this in his mind Alfred jumped off the tree and right then the animal pounced.

"No! Alfred you—" Ivan cut himself off to growl in annoyance as the animal, a cat by the looks of things, took off with Alfred in its mouth. _"Get back here you stupid cat,"_ Ivan shouted in his native tongue.

"H-Holy sh-shi-it! I-Ivva-aannn!"

Alfred felt like he was going to be torn apart by how much he moved because of the cat's running. He could hear Ivan yelling in Russian as he ran after them. The cat itself seemed to be enjoying the chase.

" _Here kitty kitty! Here kit—Shit_."

At that moment Ivan had tripped. His foot getting snagged in a burrow, which resulted in him falling face first to the ground. They grey and white cat soon came to a prance as it noticed its chaser was missing.

"Ivan," shouted Alfred as he spotted Ivan laying in the leaves.

The cat pranced over to the ash blond who groaned and rolled over. He rubbed his chest as it ached then opened his eyes as he felting something on his torso.

" _This is your fault_ ," he said gruffly as he eyed the cat sitting on his torso and Alfred still in its mouth.

"Sorry—Ah!"

Right then the cat let go of Alfred and nudged him to Ivan and meowed. Alfred sat up and looked at the cat then Ivan.

"I think it likes you."

The cat moved up to Ivan's scarf clad neck and laid down on top of it. Blocking Ivan's line of sight and getting matted cat hair in his face. The smell of horrible cat breath and nature filled his nose and he cringed at it.

" _Yeah, I suppose it does_."

The Russian reached for Alfred blindly, and once he was securely in hand he pushed the cat off and sat up; wincing a little as his back popped.

" _Are you alright_ ," asked Ivan as he inspected Alfred.

"I'm good, still in one piece."

After seeing no teeth marks or chipped paint, which was surprising, Ivan relaxed. Ivan's attention then went to the cat as it moved to his lap and looked up at him.

"We should keep him," said Alfred who also resided on Ivan's lap. "He's not so bad," he said as he petted the cat's side and got it to purr.

"No, it tried to take you away. It could have killed you," Ivan stated as he glared at the cat.

Alfred took his hand away and turned to look up at Ivan.

"Yeah, but I am a toy. So I don't know if I'd actually die, I mean my key stops, which is technically my heart… but it'd be nice to have a pet ya know? Never get bored! Plus I could so ride him like a horse around the house! Please?" Alfred asked as he put on a pouting face and big blue eyes.

Ivan groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_'Why does he always make that face?! And why so well?!'_

"Fine! But if it tries to kill you again it's going out, and no riding it like a horse in the house," he stated firmly.

Alfred gave a sound of disappointment, but smiled brightly at at least getting to keep the cat.

** :/:/:/:/ **

"So, what shall we name it," asked Alfred as Ivan looked in his pantry.

It was time for lunch, and Ivan was trying to find something for the fur ball in his kitchen to eat.

"I do not know… _Cat_?"

Alfred gave an unimpressed look.

"Really? Cat. You can't name a cat, Cat."

Ivan just shrugged his shoulder and dug deeper into his pantry.

"How about…" Alfred looked at the cat as it stretched itself on the floor as he tried to think, "Iron… no…"

"Ah, here we are," said Ivan victoriously as he came out of his pantry with a can in hand. "I found fish for you _Cat_."

" _Ivan_ come on, that is not the name we're using," stated Alfred with a whine.

"Well it fits. You are just thinking too much," Ivan defended as he opened the can, which got the cat's attention instantly.

"Ugh… Russia! Russia's a good name right?"

Alfred beamed a smile at Ivan as he said this and the Russian just stared at him.

"Russia."

"Yeah, we found him in Russia and he is a pretty big cat."

Ivan had a soft smile come to his face, and shook his head lightly as he put the canned fish in a bowl and placed it on the floor.

"Russia it is then."

The cat meowed before sniffing the food in the bowl then eating eagerly.

"We will need to buy proper food for Russia. Along with other things," he said tiredly; already thinking of how much money it would take to take care of a cat. Just thinking of the vet trip he'd have to make made him cringe.

"Great, it'll be worth it I promise," said Alfred happily as Ivan made a new bowl of fresh water for the cat.

"Hopefully," was all Ivan could say as he watched the cat practically inhale its lunch.

* * *

***So to be clear there isn't a schedule for this. Just postings as it comes, but I do have like the first 4 chapters already made, but that was from a year ago so I'm cleaning them up as we speak! I do want to post those before I have to go back to college on the 10th! Anywho Thank you for the reviews so far! ^J^***


	3. Day 3 - Going to Work

 

**Day 3 – Going to Work**

When Ivan awoke he groaned at hearing the all too familiar alarm clock. He went to roll over, but at the sound of a growl and a hiss made him instantly sit up in fear and looked over to what was beside him. What he found was his newly acquired pet who seemed to be glaring at the alarm clock. Ivan quickly shut it off, not sure if the cat would pounce on him if he didn't, and once it was off the cat stretched and went back to sleep. The Russian sighed heavily then got out of bed as he noted the time and date on his clock.

"It really is Monday," he said to himself surprised.

Usually his weekends would feel drawn out, but things had changed. Ivan's violet eyes shifted to the can sized toy resting in its box. Ever since Ivan opened that box and wound up the toy inside his weekend had been full of interesting things. Now it was Monday, his fun was over, for he had work to go to. And now as he thought about it, he was going to be late if he didn't get moving.

The Russian showered and dressed quickly then stopped as he realized he didn't know what to do with Alfred. He could wind him up or keep him as is. He thought of leaving a note, but that seemed silly… or did it?

Ivan gasped as he had an idea and grabbed Alfred and his belongings, then headed out of the room.

"Come Russia," Ivan shouted as he left the room and headed to his office.

He went inside and grabbed his satchel and laptop bag then headed downstairs. There he sat Alfred up on the couch and quickly fixed Russia, the bottomless pit of a cat, canned fished for breakfast.

Once the cat was dealt with, Ivan wrote out a quick note first in Russian, but then realized he didn't know if Alfred could read it. So he started over and wrote in English and prayed that Alfred was literate as he finished it. He then went to Alfred and wound him up and set him back on the couch with the note under him then ran out front the door.

Just as Ivan started his car and drove off praying that traffic to inner Saint Petersburg wasn't its usual hell, Alfred was waking up.

"Good morning Ivan," he mumbled as he opened his eyes. "Huh?"

The metal toy looked around confused to find himself in the living room with no Ivan nearby and his glasses already on.

"Ivan," he called out, but was met with relative silence. The only noise was the cat finishing off its food.

The American toy was about to go into a panic as he thought Ivan had been kidnapped, but stopped once he noticed a piece of paper under him. He scooted off the paper and noticed it was a note. The handwriting was scribbled and crammed on the paper, but written in English though a few Russian words got mixed in.

"Dear Alfred, I had to be leaving for work, but I was in rush. I did not know if you would be scared without me telling you so I wrote this. I will be back in the evening! Love, Ivan."

Alfred stared at the note as he finished reading it out loud and a goofy grin came to his painted face. He felt warmer than he originally was as he looked at how Ivan signed off on his note. He didn't know what to make of the reaction, but he found himself enjoying it.

"Okay Ivan," he said with a chuckle, "well if you're gone, then I guess it's just me and the TV." Just as he said this the cat jumped up onto the couch and curled up beside him. "And the cat too."

Alfred petted the cat, then remembered the idea he had gotten yesterday.

"Ivan won't know because he's not here," Alfred stated happily as he got to his feet.

He got closer to the cat and climbed onto its back. The cat growled, but Alfred calmed him by petting him. Once he was seated he grabbed the cat's fur and smiled mischievously.

"Mush Russia!"

The cat didn't move.

"Aw, come on! Go, go, _go_ ," Alfred urged and nudged the cat with his heel like a horse.

The cat let out a strange noise then jumped off the couch. Alfred smiled victoriously and let out a yell of excitement as the cat ran through the house.

"Come on Russia faster," Alfred urged.

Russia ran around the first floor, jumping on to furniture and jumping back off. Alfred was enjoying himself immensely, that is, until he spotted the small table in the hallway that held a vase.

"Slow down! Stop!" Alfred shouted and yanked on Russia's fur to try and steer him away from the table.

The cat seemed to take this the other way because it stayed in the same direction and went faster. Alfred tried again and managed to make the cat teeter to the side a little, but it wasn't enough to avoid the table. Russia bumped right into the side of the table and the vase on top toppled over and smashed on the wood flooring. Luckily the sunflowers with in it were fake, thus no water was inside the vase. Russia jumped at the crash, which knocked Alfred right off his back, and the cat fled deeper into the house.

"Shit!"

Alfred winced as he got off the floor his body clicking stiffly, but smoothing out once he stretched. His painted eyes looked at the smashed vase on the floor and grimaced at it.

"I, I can fix it. Yeah, I can totally fix this," Alfred said confidently then bent down to try and piece the vase together.

Without glue or any binder for that matter he was only able to get the base of the vase back together, which was really not much.

"Damn it."

"Mmmeeeeerrrrooooww."

Alfred whipped around to see the cat almost looking smugly at him.

"Don't look at me like that! This is your fault!" It was this phrase that gave Alfred an idea. "Yeah, yeah I'll just tell Ivan you did it! You did run into it!"

The cat glared at him and Alfred shuddered at the look, then hung his head.

"Yeah… Blaming isn't really awesome though… I'll just pile it together and push it under the table," the toy said with a defeated sigh. "Maybe he won't notice?" Alfred inquired and looked up to Russia who just ignored him and walked past him.

"Ivan's gonna kill me."

** :/:/:/:/ **

Ivan rubbed his scarf clad neck as he drove up to his home on the outskirts of Saint Petersburg. He sighed as he saw the large house sitting where it always was and pulled up into the driveway.

Work had been demanding and progressive as usual, and now he just wanted to relax. When he turned off the car, he got out and went up to his porch to open the front door. When he walked inside he was met with a mess. His violet eyes grew wide at what he saw. A broken vase poorly hidden under the table, the TV on some loud cartoon, the area rug flipped up with a cat laying on it, papers and books scattered on the floor, and Alfred laying on the couch "asleep".

" _What the hell?_ "

Ivan set his laptop bag down, walked into the front room and turned off the TV, and picked up Alfred. Russia quickly got out of the way feeling the bad mood coming off of Ivan as he wound Alfred's key. When Alfred awoke he flinched at seeing Ivan, and his metal body began to clatter as he shook in his hands.

"H-Hey Ivan. Welcome home," Alfred tried to say smoothly.

"Alfred, kindly tell me what happened here," Ivan said as he moved Alfred to look at the mess around the room.

"W-Well um…" Alfred trailed off as he saw Ivan look at him. He gave a deep sigh seeing that he'd have to face this situation full on. "I got bored and rode on Russia's back, which was really fun and cool! We went so fast around the house, but we…kinda, went too fast, and bumped into the table and the vase fell over. I tried to fix it, but didn't know how so I just moved it out of the way. Then I wanted to watch TV, and I found these cartoon shows and watched them for I don't know how long. Then I felt my key start to slow so I just laid down before I got stuck up right. I don't know anything else since I was out."

Ivan looked at Alfred surprised to hear such a long winded explanation from him and not a lie. Ivan gave a long sigh then took a deep breath but stopped.

" _What?!_ "

Ivan moved from the couch still holding Alfred, and walked over to the loveseat that rested next to it. He looked down the side near the grandfather clock to see a nice brown present left by the lovely Russia. Ivan let out a string of Russian curses as he put Alfred down and went about cleaning up the brown monstrosity. By the time he finished the clock chimed seven times. Ivan groaned then looked at the cat then Alfred still on the coffee table.

"I am going to the store. I will need to be getting cat box now," he said with a glare to the cat.

Alfred shivered at seeing the look.

"Um, Ivan, I'm sorry. About everything that is… Sorry."

The ash blonde sighed and got down on one knee to be close to Alfred's eye level.

"It is okay, yes? The vase was not too valuable anyway, and you can't very well control Russia from doing his business."

Alfred smiled at being forgiven and Ivan gave a smile in return before getting back up.

"Ah! W-Wait! Can I come to the store too?"

Ivan arched a brow at this and looked back to Alfred. As much has he would like that he didn't feel it to be safe.

"No, you will stay here. Someone could see you."

"Please?! I can hide in your bag and I'll be really quiet, promise!" Alfred stated and gave his best puppy eyes.

Ivan eyed Alfred sternly, but gave in after a while.

_'It would be best to have him with me to avoid another mess, and Alfred could do with getting out of the house.'_

"Fine, you can come along, but stay in my bag and be quiet. One word and I'll leave you in the car."

Alfred beamed a smile and nodded his head. Ivan picked him up and placed him inside his satchel that he hadn't taken off after coming home. He had been too distracted with the mess to notice he still had it on. Before they left Ivan let Russia out to do what he needed to, then once the cat and house was locked up; he and Alfred went to the car. Ivan put his satchel in the passenger seat and started up the car.

"So… How was work," Alfred asked looking up at Ivan as he drove the car onto the road.

"Demanding and productive as always."

"That's nice… What do you do?"

Ivan looked over to the toy to see curiosity all over its painted metal face.

"I am a manager at a company that works in development and advertising."

"What's that?"

Ivan let out a sigh and rubbed his face before answering.

"We develop new buildings and improve old ones. We are merged with an advertising company that advertises the new developmental projects when they are approved. The advertising half also does other work than just construction matters. I manage the building development portion: making sure things are on track and approved."

"That sounds kinda cool and kinda boring."

Ivan chuckled at the response and began to slow the car as they neared the busier streets of the city.

"Da, it is boring at times, but it is something that will always be steady."

Alfred gave a noise of understanding then looked up to see out the windows. Since he was so small he was able to see the street lamps, buildings, and glowing night sky above. The yellow glow of the city was staining the bluish black sky.

"Why do you live so far from here? This place looks so awesome!"

"I prefer to not be constantly surrounded by noise and the usual chaos of the city. Also the house I live in is the house I grew up in. Of course it is not the same internally. I had it fixed and remodeled when I had the time and money to do so."

"Well it is a nice house," Alfred commented as Ivan turned off an exit and drove easily into a parking lot.

" _Thank you_." Ivan parked the car and turned it off. "Now get in the bag Alfred and let's get what we need and get out."

" _Yes_ ," Alfred said with a smile, as Ivan unbuckled himself and slipped down into his satchel.

When Ivan got out of the car Alfred climbed up the side of the bag and peeked out to see the store. It was just an average grocery store where you could find anything you needed mostly. The store name was printed Cyrillic that glowed in the night. They walked through the sliding doors, wincing slightly at the bright white light, and procured a cart for their trip.

Alfred smiled as he saw all the aisles, colors, and people in the store. He wanted to hop out of Ivan's bag and explore, but he knew he couldn't. He tried to look up at Ivan, but couldn't really see his face from his low angle.

"Ah!"

Alfred gasped as he fell over in the bag, Ivan's hand had pushed on the satchel as it reached for his pocket. When the Russian noticed this he quickly moved to a more secluded aisle and opened his bag.

"What is wrong Alfred?" whispered Ivan, hoping nobody saw or heard the small toy or himself.

"You knocked me over dude," Alfred whined as he got back up.

"Ah, sorry I need my phone. I keep shopping list on it."

Alfred's face lit up at hearing this.

"Oh, so what are we getting," Alfred asked curious and hoping it was a lot.

He wanted to spend as much time as possible outside the house even if he was stuck in Ivan's bag.

"Groceries, house supplies, and cat supplies. Now be quiet and stay inside," Ivan ordered.

"Fine," Alfred huffed out, and slumped back down into the bag.

Ivan just shook his head at the act and closed the bag then continued on with his shopping. Alfred waited awhile before peeking out of the bag once more, and enjoyed the ride as Ivan went from aisle to aisle.

Ivan was able to get everything without incident and Alfred was able to meet a few kids. It was late, but Alfred did spot a few kids with their parents and he took it upon himself to smile and wave at all of them. Some responded in kind while others stared, but he didn't mind and just placed a finger to his lips to make them stayed quiet.

By the time they got home it was well into the night. Ivan unloaded the car and quickly set up Russia's cat box, toys, etc. before doing anything else.

"I'll need to set up appointment with a vet for you later," Ivan said as the cat started playing with a toy mouse.

Ivan then turned to put away his food and other items. He cleaned up the broken vase, mess of papers, and fixed the rug by putting a stack of books on the part that had flipped to keep it from curling.

When he was finished with everything it was near midnight and he realized he still had some work to look over.

"You okay Ivan?" Alfred asked as he stood on the couch.

" _Ah, no._ I still have work to do, and it is already so late."

"Then do it tomorrow," the toy said simply with a smile on his face.

Ivan shook his head to this as he moved over to where he left his laptop when had come home before.

"It must be done today."

With that Ivan picked up his bag and Alfred, who then climbed up to his shoulder, and went upstairs. The cat followed behind silently as they entered Ivan's office. Alfred moved his big blue eyes to take in the new room. It was spacious with bookcases, file cabinets, a large desk and chair, and a small seating area in the middle of the room. The room was painted a warm yellow orange and had two windows residing between the bookcases. Ivan set his bag down then sat in his chair as he let out a yawn. Alfred climbed down and stood on the laptop bag with a heroic look on his face. Ivan arched an eyebrow at the look and Alfred just smiled wider.

"I'm gonna help you work! I'm gonna keep you awake and motivated! And if my key stops you better wind it, because I don't want you here working without me got it?" Alfred asked determinedly.

Ivan stared at the little American then smiled at him as he nodded his head.

"Very well Alfred. Let's get to work."


	4. Day 8 - Something Warm

 

**Day 8 – Something Warm**

As Ivan woke up on a chilly October Saturday, he yawned and stretched as he usually did, but then rested his back against his headboard. He looked at his bedroom filled with the typical autumn sunlight, but for some reason it felt warmer than usual. Everything felt more at ease…less bland. This idea, better yet, realization had the Russian look right at the toy resting in its box. The metal American laid still in his mold with painted blue eyes closed as if truly asleep and dreaming.

Ivan reached over and took Alfred from his mold as well as his glasses and key. He set everything on his lap and just stared at windup toy. Ivan scanned over the painted features on Alfred's face then his clothing. He ran his fingers over Alfred and found that the other was still warm to the touch, never had he been cold, except when he was outside for a long time. Ivan turned him over then back again, before finally setting him down. He sighed then looked over to the other side of his bed where his cat lay. Russia had officially become his only days before. The bottomless pit of a fur ball was now vaccinated, groomed, and collared. Ivan never envisioned himself as a cat person, he always liked dogs a little more than cats, but now beyond all reason he owned a cat.

_'Things have changed.'_

This stray thought made Ivan look at the source of the changes, and found himself smiling. The English phrase inscribed on the Alfred's box floated through his head and he let out a content sigh.

" _Thank you_ ," he said softly then let out a hum as he picked up Alfred's key. " _If only you was human_ ," Ivan mused aloud.

Even though it had been a farfetched idea it stuck with him. Ivan found himself thinking up what Alfred would be like as a human and what they could do together. Sure it was simple things like walking together, or visiting the store again, or even Alfred visiting him at work on his lunch break, or going to the movies together…

Ivan let out an incredulous laugh at his own thoughts and wounded what he was thinking.

" _Ah, I'm lonelier than I thought if I'm thinking of dating a toy_ ," Ivan said to himself and shook his head in a foreshame manner, though after he said he started to think about. He felt his face get a little warm, not sure if it was out of embarrassment at such thinking, and quickly blocked his thoughts. He rubbed a hand over his face and groaned softly, but his internal despair was interrupted as Russia woke up. The cat purred and meowed as it stretched and sat in front of Ivan.

"Alright, we shall eat, but I must windup Alfred first."

The cat just stared at Ivan and he ended up having to push the feline out of the way so he could wind up Alfred. As he did so he found it seemed to take longer to windup the toy, but wasn't sure if it really did or not. It also seemed like Alfred's smooth body seemed to have raised a little: his painted features popping up a little to be 3D. He was going to investigate it, but the key finally clicked and Alfred woke up not long after.

"Good morning Ivan," Alfred said happily.

"Good morning Alfred," Ivan said with a smile on his face.

He handed Alfred his glasses then set the toy on his feet on the bed.

"What's the plan for today?"

"Getting dressed then breakfast as usual," Ivan said as he got out of bed.

Alfred nodded and watched Ivan head off to get ready for the day.

** :/:/:/:/  
**

By the afternoon hour Alfred sat upside-down on the couch next to Ivan as they watched TV. Russia laid about on the arm chair with his mouse toy in his clutches. Alfred found himself getting bored however and started to call Ivan's name for the fun of it.

"Ivan, Ivan, Ivan, Ivan," said Alfred continuously while Ivan just looked at him curiously. "Ivan, Ivan, Ivan—" "What is it Alfred?" Ivan asked but Alfred just kept saying his name. The toy giggled as it ignored Ivan and kept on. "Ivan, Ivan, Ivan, big guy, tall guy, big nose, old man," Alfred said.

The metal American had went on to say any name that he could think of that applied to Ivan, and the Russian just picked up Alfred by his foot and held him in front of his face. This effectively stopped Alfred from talking, and he laughed as he dangled in front of Ivan upside-down.

"I am not an old man and you know that," Ivan said annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, I was just trying to find a nickname for you."

"Well you could have gone about it a less annoying way," Ivan stated as he set the toy down.

Alfred just laughed and smiled up at Ivan once he was set down on the couch.

"Where's the fun in that? Anyway, I was thinking big guy, 'cause I already call you that."

Ivan scrunched up his nose at hearing that and shook his head.

"No, when you say that I feel like you are saying I am fat, which I am not," Ivan said and Alfred instantly went to defend his chosen name, but Ivan cut him off. "If you must have a nickname for me you can call me, Vanya."

"Vanya," Alfred asked surprised.

Ivan just nodded and tried his best to ignore the quickening pace of his heart at hearing his nickname.

"My mother gave it to me, and it is a common nickname for Ivan."

Alfred gave a hum to this and said Ivan's nickname once more. It sounded a little cutesy to him, but he wasn't going to say anything because it was like an inside joke with himself. Alfred cracked a grin as he thought about that.

"Alright, Vanya it is. Oh! You so gotta give me a nickname too," Alfred said excitedly and moved to stand on Ivan's thigh. "Like something cool, um, Cowboy, Hero, or Superman 'cause I _am_ pretty awesome," Alfred said with a cocky grin on his face.

Ivan just rolled his eyes at this.

"Alfred, if I give you a nickname it will be practical, like Al, or maybe…" Ivan trialed off as he tried to think while Alfred just pouted and said: "Hero was a great name." "Ah! I know, Fredya. It is easier to say than Alfred in my language."

Alfred stared at Ivan as he said this then asked Ivan to say his nickname again. When Ivan indulged him the metal toy put a hand to his chest as he felt something in him become warm, warmer than he usually was. He furrowed his brow at it and Ivan began to have a look of worry.

"Alfred, are you alright? Is something wrong?" Ivan asked worriedly.

Alfred just moved to sit down on Ivan's lap and rubbed the hot area. The hot feeling didn't last long however and when it vanished Alfred looked up to Ivan.

"Can, you say my nickname again?"

Ivan nodded slowly and repeated the name, and Alfred seemed to be waiting for the heat to return. He held his hand over the area and concentrated on the feeling, but it didn't come back. He cocked his head to the side at the strange sensation, it hadn't hurt him or the like, it only felt very calming, fluttery almost, but still very strange.

"Huh, I don't know what that was, but it's gone. Oh well," Alfred stated and gave a shrug and a smile.

Ivan just sighed at the nonchalant behavior.

"Alright, but if whatever it was happens again tell me."

"You got it, _Vanya_ ," Alfred said in a teasing voice.

Ivan just rolled his eyes and picked Alfred up by his leg again.

"Do you really want to pick on me _Fredya_?" Ivan questioned with a smirk.

Alfred just laughed and started to say Ivan's nickname over and over again.

  


* * *

***So as of now this fic has been planned out to be 15 chapters and I'm already working on chapter 7! ^J^ I hope yall will stick around for the rest! Thanks for reading!***


	5. Day 15 - Growth

**Day 15 – Growth**

 

It was a late November morning when Ivan discovered something. He had woken up to find a cat curled up on his chest and a metal toy beside him. He removed the cat and went about getting the toy's key as he picked up said toy. Ivan smiled fondly as he recalled how Alfred had insisted on sleeping next to him. Saying he didn't like being in his mold any longer; feeling as if Ivan would ship him back to where he came from. Of course that was far from the truth, but Ivan had agreed to settle Alfred's mind.

Now with the toy in hand Ivan made a discovery about the little metal American. Alfred had grown. Before Alfred was roughly the size of a can of soup and fit perfectly in Ivan's hand, but now he was as tall as, well, two soup cans (8in/20cm) stacked on top of each other and he widened out a bit too. He still fit in Ivan's hand but not as comfortably, and he felt slightly heavier as well. Ivan laid Alfred next to his forearm to see that he was almost able to reach his wrist, going from elbow and up.

The Russian didn't understand it, but he just hoped Alfred would still be his usual self. He grabbed the golden key, which was its normal size, and stuck it into Alfred's back. He wound it 'til the final click sounded and propped Alfred against his leg. As he waited he grabbed Alfred's glasses, which were bigger than before, and shooed away Russia. Their lovely curious cat had sniffed the toy as it begun to wake and tried to lick him as well.

"Mmm good morning Ivan, and good morning to you Russia," Alfred said groggily as he woke up.

 _'That's new,'_ thought Ivan as he watched Alfred sway a little with closed eyes as he tried to wake up. _'Alfred is usually wide awake when his key is turned on. Like flipping on a switch.'_

"Good morning Fredya… Are you okay," asked Ivan as Alfred yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah just had this really cool, yet weird thing happening and you ruined the ending by waking me," Alfred said still sleepily as he put on his glasses.

Ivan looked at Alfred even more confused.

"What do you mean?"

Alfred yawned again and looked up at Ivan as he processed the question.

"I don't know really. It was like watching TV, but first person," Alfred stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

"First person… Fredya, you had a dream," Ivan said amazed.

Alfred took a moment to think on this and his face instantly lit up. He jumped to his feet and had a wide grin plastered onto his face.

"I HAD A DREAM! HOLY SHIT, I HAD A DREAM!" Alfred cheered loudly as he bounced excitedly on Ivan's bed.

Ivan found himself laughing at Alfred's excitement, and listened to the other start to ramble on about how cool it was to do something so human.

_'Perhaps you will become human.'_

This line of thought made Ivan recall his previous fantasies of a human Alfred. It honestly seemed it might be the truth by how Alfred had seemed to change. Ivan had a cracked smile come to his face as a chuckle and a sigh escaped him. Alfred stopped his excitement to watch Ivan slap a hand to his face and move it up to run through his hair.

"Hey, are you alright Vanya," Alfred asked as he moved closer to Ivan.

"Ah, yes, yes, I was just…overwhelmed by your changes. You look almost 3D now," he stated and Alfred looked down at himself with wide eyes. He could see the raised areas on his body and touched his face and hair to feel some areas to be raised there as well. Ivan smiled softly as Alfred felt this and added: "You have also gotten taller."

Alfred was awestruck by this news, but his expression changed to one of deep thought. He put his hand on his chest where a heart would be if he were human, but only felt the rhythmic clicking of gears. He was positive something was happening to him, his dream was proof of that, and what it contained he wondered if it would come true.

_'I may be changing, but is that a good thing? Will Ivan still like me if I become a human? Does he even like me now?'_

This question stumped Alfred for a moment, but he reasoned Ivan did like him because what was there not to like? Plus in his dream the Ivan in it liked him, and if he was truly like the real Ivan then maybe everything was okay. Even though he didn't get to see the ending he had a feeling it would have been perfect no matter what. With that in mind he felt like his usual self again and smiled brightly at Ivan.

"Are you alright," Ivan asked curiously.

Alfred nodded his head and pulled his hand from his chest.

"Yeah, just… This is good right? The changing," Alfred asked still wanting at least something to sooth his mind.

"Of course it is," said Ivan confidently.

Alfred felt a flush of heat come over him at hearing this, but he quickly beat it down. He felt embarrassed for some reason when that happened and he didn't want it to stick around.

"Okay, so… What's the plan for today?"

"Preparing for winter. Remember I told you yesterday we were going to have a busy Saturday."

Alfred gave a nod as he recalled this, then moved out of the way as Ivan got out of bed. The Russian went about the rest of his routine that he'd grown accustomed to since the arrival of Alfred.

Wake Alfred. Toilet. Shower. Brush teeth. Shave if needed. Clothes. Cat. Breakfast.

"Hey Ivan… Do you like me?"

Ivan halted his movements as he was washing the dishes from his breakfast at hearing this question. He turned to the side to see Alfred sitting on the counter looking as if he just asked the most normal question in the world.

_'Well it is a normal question, I just seem to be overthinking things today.'_

" _Yes, I do… You have grown on me unfortunately_ ," Ivan said adding in a teasing tone.

Alfred gave a smirk to the answer, which grew into a bright smile as he felt his body growing overly warm again. This time it didn't feel embarrassing, thus he didn't shun it like before.

"I like you too Ivan, even if you are a jerk sometimes," Alfred teased back and Ivan just rolled his eyes, but found himself smiling. "Oh, but um…If, if I was to become like you, human, would you still like me?"

Ivan had just set down the last dish in the drying rack at hearing this. His mind instantly drudged up his thoughts from this morning and days ago on such a subject.

"Yes, I would," Ivan said simply, "Now let's get to work," he said quickly changing the subject and getting Alfred off the counter.

The toy didn't complain in the slightest though, his mind was stuck on recalling the dream he had. He and Ivan had been enjoying an afternoon like usual, watching TV and occasionally playing with Russia, but what had been different about it was Alfred was human. Alfred hadn't even realized it until he passed a mirror in his dream and saw what he looked like. It was in that mirror that Ivan's reflection appeared too, and the touch of his arms around Alfred's waist appeared as well. Alfred had watched himself blush in the mirror and went to turn around, but that's when a familiar clicking noise ripped through the dream, and Alfred had woken up. The dream had been wonderful and confusing, and Alfred hoped he'd get to experience it again.

**:/:/:/:/**

Outside Ivan was hacking through the pile of logs that forever laid against the back of his home. He needed to make sure there was plenty cut and inside the house ready to use when the time came. The snow was already up to his calves and for Alfred, well he was unable to be seen once he stepped off the back porch. Thus Alfred remained on the porch playing in the snow that had drifted and piled up on it. He had made an army of snowmen and snow bunnies by the time Ivan was ready to bring the wood he needed indoors.

They spent the day in this fashion, Alfred playing in the snow while Ivan chopped, weather stripped the house, and shoveled. Alfred did demand that he help, but Ivan couldn't think of a thing for him to do until he started to shovel. He grabbed the bag of salt he had in his garage then went into his house to get a storage bag and a table spoon (just bigger than the average spoon, not a measuring spoon). He put salt into the storage bag and handed Alfred it and the big spoon.

"You can salt as I shovel. You just sprinkle it around and it will melt the snow and ice I couldn't get."

"Awesome!"

Ivan smiled at seeing Alfred happy and went to shovel, but stopped and turned back to Alfred.

"Do not touch it though it can corrode metal, so walk backwards and salt."

Alfred nodded with enthusiasm and set to work once Ivan gave him enough pathway to work on. As the two worked in silence they didn't pay any mind to their surroundings. What they were missing out on was a gathering of birds landing in one of the trees in Ivan's yard. One of them seemed to have their attention caught by a shiny object moving about below. Ivan and Alfred paid it no mind until the bird advanced.

It flew down to Alfred and reached out to take him and succeeded, its talons grabbing onto the metal toy and flying off. Alfred on the other hand was not pleased and started yelling for Ivan and wiggling around, which made it difficult for the bird. Ivan was running after Alfred and yelling at the bird to drop him, having nearly been hit by the thing when it swooped in to take Alfred.

Eventually the bird lost its grip on Alfred, the bird wasn't very big to begin with and with Alfred wiggling around, it was inevitable that the toy would be dropped.

"HOLY FUCK!" Alfred screamed as he found himself falling through the air.

The toy had been a few feet in the air, and fell into the snow with a thump. The bird cried out at its lost object, but flew on to join its flock once more. Ivan didn't stop cursing the bird however, as he ran to where Alfred had fallen. When he got there he found Alfred laying on his back with crooked glasses and a shocked expression on his face.

" _Fredya! Fredya are you alright?! Answer me_!" Ivan asked frantically as he quickly got Alfred out of the snow.

The honey blonde didn't have a scratch on him surprisingly and he felt a little cold to the touch, but Ivan figured that was because of the cold weather.

"Whoa… I flew," Alfred finally said after a long moment. His eyes blinked slowly as he realized he was now in Ivan's hands. "I flew," he said again completely amazed at what just happened.

Ivan just sighed and shook his head.

"We are going back inside. You have had enough of the outdoors today."

With that Ivan toted Alfred back to the house, which wasn't that far from his landing site. He started up the fireplace and set Alfred in front of it with a blanket around him to warm him back up.

"How do you feel Alfred?" Ivan asked as he touched the toy.

Alfred still felt cold, but not as much as he had been. The toy American hadn't said a word however, and Ivan looked to see Alfred had taken off his glasses and appeared to be sleeping. Ivan checked Alfred's key and saw it was no longer moving, and he decided to just leave it be until he finished his winter chores. Alfred could use the rest after all.

"I wonder what you will dream this time," Ivan said softly as he looked at Alfred, before going back outside.

_'I wonder what he dreamt before.'_

As Ivan left Alfred with Russia curled up beside him; the little toy found himself dreaming what he had been dreaming the night before. This time it went on longer, and if Ivan was there he would have seen Alfred smile without his key turning.

* * *

***Aaahh So I planned on devoting my attention fully to this fic but then my brain came up with something new and so... Updates will be slow with me trying to write chapters for both AND I'm going back to college THIS sunday so... yeah... :T***

 


	6. Day 20 - The Siblings

  **Day 20 – The Siblings**

 

On an average Thursday, on a day that Ivan did not have to go into work, a rare occurrence happened. His cell phone rang with the tone of a classical waltz signaling the beckoning of his oldest sister.

" _Where is it?! Where is it_ ," Ivan said repeatedly getting louder and louder as he tried to find his phone.

He was terrible about keeping track of thing since he barely used it.

"Found it!" Alfred shouted as he held up the device. "It was behind the nightstand," he said triumphantly as he handed over the phone.

" _Thank you so much Fredya_ ," He said quickly then answered his phone. " _Hello sister! …Oh, really?… Th-that's alright, honest…No, no—Sure. I'll be waiting then._ "

When Ivan hung up he found a smile coming to his face, but then it turned to one of worry as he spotted Alfred looking at him.

"What is it big guy," Alfred asked.

" _Um, my sisters are on their way and there is much to be done, and you cannot be seen_ ," Ivan stated as he set his phone on the bed.

"Why not! I wanna see your sisters," Alfred protested.

" _You may wish to Fredya, but you can't. You are not a normal toy_ ," Ivan countered as he began to hurriedly clean his room.

Alfred just pouted, but could see the point. He gave a heavy sigh and moved to quickly get Ivan's phone then slide off the bed before the frantic man knocked them both off in his effort to make it.

"Fine, but I'm gonna help you clean up."

" _Thank you Fredya. We must hurry they're only a few hours away_."

Alfred nodded and helped Ivan in any way he can. Since he was bigger now than before he was able to do more things, basic things, but it was enough. Ivan set him off to dust and polish whatever needed it, while he frantically swept and vacuumed. The two worked constantly to get the house spotless and Alfred demanded that Ivan light the fireplace to make it pull all together. The Russian did as told then tended to the cat as it was brought to his attention that he did in fact own one now. He quickly dealt with the litter box and scanned the house with Alfred to make sure that Russia didn't leave any "presents" of any kind around the house.

"I think we got everything," Alfred said as he sat down on the edge of the coffee table.

"I believe so. All that is left is to make a snack and shower."

"I'll help!"

** :/:/:/:/ **

By 2:53pm a knock was heard at the door and Ivan quickly slipped out of his apron and answered it. On his porch stood his oldest sister Katyusha in an open lavender slim fitting coat. She looked as vibrant as ever and didn't hesitate to tackle her little brother with a hug, nearly smothering him with her chest.

" _H-Hello Katyusha. Nice to see you again too_ ," Ivan said through suffocation.

" _Oh I have missed you dear brother_."

Ivan just sighed and patted his sister's back until she let go of him. His other sister Natalia had on a navy pea coat with a plaid scarf around her neck. She walked up to her brother and hugged him tightly, a little too tightly, then pulled away.

" _It is good to see you big brother_."

" _It is, good to see you too Natalia. Come, I have snacks ready for us_ ," Ivan stated and let his siblings enter their old home.

Once the door was shut their winter outerwear was taken off and hung up.

" _Oh my, this house seems different from the last time_ ," Katyusha stated, as she straightened out her white turtle neck that resided under a sleeveless yellow dress that tied around her neck like an apron.

" _Did you do something different Vanya_ ," Natalia asked as he noticed the difference as well.

" _Ah, no, I just cleaned and lit the fireplace_ ," Ivan said simply not really sure what the difference was.

The sisters hummed at hearing this and looked around the house. It was customary for them to inspect their old home when they visited. They worried for their brother and wanted to make sure he was living safely and sanitarily. As they examined the front room both sisters were interrupted by a soft meow. They jumped at the noise and Katyusha looked down to see a grey and white cat rubbing against her leg.

" _Oh my Ivan you got a cat! He looks so cute_ ," Katyusha stated happily and quickly picked up the plush cat.

" _Oh, yes, I found him in my yard and decided to keep him_ ," Russia said downplaying the story. " _His name is Russia_."

Katyusha giggled at the name and Natalia just nodded in approval, then moved to pet the cat herself.

" _Ah, well how about snacks yes? The tea will get cold if we wait any longer_ ," Ivan informed.

The sisters agreed and put the cat down and headed to the kitchen. There they found a tray of sugar cookies covered in sugar and mugs of tea waiting, as well as a large toy boy.

" _What is that_ ," Natalia asked curiously, spotting the toy before anyone else.

She quickly moved over to it and picked it up to find it to be a windup toy. Ivan wide-eyed at seeing Alfred in the hands of his little sister. He had meant to take Alfred to his room after they finished baking, but forgot about him.

" _Oh my look at how well-made he is and so shiny. Must be new_ ," Katyusha said as she got a look at the toy.

" _A-Ah, yes that was given to me in the mail a few weeks ago. I don't know who sent it, but I've grown fond of him_ ," Ivan confessed and felt his face get a little hot.

" _Marvelous_ ," Katyusha stated, then gasped as Natalia started to wind the key.

" _Ah, wait_ —" but before Ivan could even stop his sister the key clicked into place and Natalia set Alfred down on the counter.

Ivan stared at Alfred and gripped the edge of his scarf in worry at what was to come. Alfred seemed to not move an inch as he woke up, but then he blinked. Ivan's sisters stared at Alfred in awe and watched him turn, his joints clicking as he did so, and walk down the counter. He moved like a well-oiled toy and Ivan wondered briefly if all this time Alfred had just been a hallucination. He was proven wrong however when Alfred's bright blue eyes darted over to him looking frantic.

Alfred was pretending to be a normal toy and was currently heading for the sink. Since he was a windup he couldn't very well stop, or he could but he hadn't thought that far ahead. Luckily for him Ivan got a hold of him, even though he still kept moving as if he was walking.

" _Ah, if you wish to see him move, it is best to do this on the floor. He can be wound for such a long time_ ," Ivan stated and set Alfred on the ground.

The metal toy winked at Ivan as he put down and started to walk off.

" _Is that all he does? Walk and blink_ ," Natalia asked as she watched Alfred.

Ivan didn't know how to answer that, but Alfred sure did. The toy moved very mechanically to stop and move in the act of picking something up then continue to walk. He then made the action to put something down then sat down on the floor. Katyusha was thrilled and Natalia was quite impressed with it, and Ivan could tell Alfred ran out of ideas. The toy remained seated for a lot longer than he probably should have, and Ivan quickly distracted his sisters.

" _Ah, Natalia, how has your medical studies been going, you are finishing up yes? And Katyusha how has Sasha been_ ," Ivan inquired.

These sets of questions effectively took the siblings attention off Alfred and onto their brother. They talked animatedly about the subjects asked for, and Alfred breathed a sigh of relief at being freed. He moved to start heading up the stairs, but stopped as the sisters started to bring up a very interesting topic.

" _When will you get back out there Vanya_?" Katyusha inquired.

" _Yes, you are 26 and should be dating dear brother. Even I have a boyfriend_ ," Natalia stated.

Alfred quickly turned and moved to get as close as possible to the kitchen without being seen.

" _And who are you dating little sister. I do not believe they asked me for approval,_ " Ivan said with a murderous smile.

Natalia just rolled her eyes at her brother's overprotectiveness. She could remember the countless boys he chased off when it came to her and Katyusha when they were younger. Though Ivan wasn't alone in that endeavor, their father was quite active in stopping anything romantic until they were the "correct" age.

" _If you must know he is 22, yes he is older than me by two years, and he's a medical student too. His name is Toris. Now enough about me, what about you_ ," Natalia said sharply, which quickly silenced any objections her brother had.

" _Ivan you need to find someone too. It may be hard but there are men and women out there for you_ ," Katyusha stated. " _Either way, I just want to become an aunt already_ ," she stated with a pout.

Ivan just sighed and went to ask about his nephew and niece to only be shot down until he answered them about dating.

" _I haven't tried lately. I am much too busy to try to find someone_ ," Ivan stated.

" _Do you really wish to be alone forever in this big house in the middle of nowhere_ ," Natalia said bluntly.

" _Natalia, please_ ," Katyusha scolded, " _It is not… Well… Ivan we just worry for you_."

" _I bet if you moved closer to the city you'd find someone in no time_ ," Natalia stated.

Ivan just rolled his eyes as he was mowed down by his sisters' persistence. Ever since they both left him and the house, they had been on his case about finding someone to love. Of course he had tried, dozens of times, but none of them lasted and he eventually just gave up trying.

" _Look, I, I_ —" Ivan cut himself off as he heard the clacking of metal feet on wood then kitchen tile. He looked to the doorway to see Alfred walking in like a mindless toy and found himself letting go of all his stress of the subject of dating.

 _'I have Alfred,'_ he found himself thinking as he grabbed the toy. Though after thinking it he felt conflicted on exactly how he meant that. Alfred winked at him and Ivan just smiled behind his scarf then let out a breath.

" _Look, I will try one more time_ ," Ivan said then put Alfred down and turned him around to walk back out the kitchen.

" _Really? You mean it Vanya_ ," Katyusha asked.

" _Yes, I will try_ ," he said while putting stress on the word try.

" _That's all we ask dear brother_ ," Natalia stated.

Ivan just nodded and changed the subject by asking about Katyusha's children.

** :/:/:/:/ **

A little after 10 at night the house was silent once more. The fire was out, the dishes were clean, the sisters were in their rooms, and Ivan and Alfred were in theirs too.

"So, your sisters seem to really worry about you," Alfred said as he tried to think of a way to bring up today's events.

"Yes, they are always like that," Ivan said tiredly as he petted Russia's head.

"Mmm… Are you really going to date?" Alfred questioned.

Ivan let out a groan and dropped his hands to the bed.

"I have to try."

For some reason hearing that didn't sit well with Alfred. He decided to keep it to himself, and Ivan went back to petting Russia once more. Eventually Alfred let out a yawn and he turned to put his back to Ivan as he felt his key starting to come to a stop.

"Good night Vanya."

"Good night Fredya."

* * *

***Whoo still a lot more to come and thank you for the reviews and good lucks towards college. It's my final semester and I'm just ready to leave! xp***

 


	7. Day 24-28 - Trying

 

**Day 24-28 – Trying**

"So, have I grown anymore?" Alfred asked hopeful as he waited for Ivan to say something.

The Russian sighed and shook his head as he took away the yardstick and marker.

"Sorry, but no Fredya."

Alfred gawked at Ivan, and turned around to face the bedroom door frame to see his size chart. Alfred had suggested keeping track of his growth, which Ivan agreed to with no complaint. He had measured Alfred's mold to get his original height then marked down his new. As of late, Alfred seemed to not be growing as quickly as they thought he'd be.

"I am sure you will grow Alfred, do not worry," Ivan said as he got up from his crouched position.

"Yeah…Oh, are you going somewhere?" Alfred asked as he looked over to Ivan to see him rifling through his dresser.

"Yes, and no you cannot come. Surprisingly I have, a date."

Alfred felt the heat in his body cool at hearing this, but he didn't understand why.

"Wow, with who, and you sure I can't come along? I could totally save you if things get awkward like I did with your sisters," Alfred said as he smiled.

"No Alfred. That would not be a good first impression to pull a toy from my bag and show it off."

Alfred gave a huff as Ivan went about getting his clothes together.

"Well, when ya coming back?"

"I do not know, but I'm sure you'll find something to do," said Ivan as he went to his bathroom and shut the door.

Alfred felt the heat in his body stay lukewarm as Ivan got ready for his date. Little did Alfred know that this first date was just one of many to come.

As the days passed by, Alfred had decided that he didn't like Ivan dating. He didn't understand why, but the thought of him with someone else made him feel cold. He knew he felt something for Ivan, he liked him a lot, but he didn't know to the degree of how much he liked the man.

_'Ivan hardly pays attention to me,'_ Alfred thought as he sat on the couch.

He was waiting for Ivan to return from his date with a man named Mikhail. Ivan had been on a few dates with the man in just a span of three days. Turns out that Mikhail works in the same building as Ivan, but in a different department, thus they had plenty of moments to be with each other.

_'What's so great about that guy anyways? I know I'm still a toy, but I'm gonna be human! Plus I'm way cooler than that guy,'_ Alfred thought bitterly, but then as he thought about he wasn't really sure if he was going to turn human. _'He's probably gonna send me back.'_

The moment he thought this the front door was unlocked and pushed inward. Ivan stepped in quickly and shut the door before shaking the snow off of himself. The Russian had a soft smile on his face, as if something interesting occurred not long ago, and Alfred found he didn't like it.

"Hey Vanya," Alfred greeted as the man took off his winter gear.

Ivan didn't respond to him and once he fixed his scarf he went to leave the room. Alfred just watched in irritation as the man didn't notice him, but he did notice Russia. The cat had got into Ivan's way, stopping him, and Ivan smiled more noticeably as he reached down to pet the cat.

" _Good evening Russia. Oh! And good evening to you Alfred_ ," Ivan stated as he remembered the toy.

He turned to smile at Alfred on the couch, and the toy gave a weak smile back.

" _What is wrong Fredya_?"

Alfred had half a mind to spill everything to Ivan, but it _was_ only half a mind.

"Nothing, just, um, can help you with your work like before?"

Ivan nodded to the request and moved to pick Alfred up. Alfred shivered at feeling Ivan's cold hands on his barely warm body, but enjoyed the contact nonetheless. Once they were in the office, Alfred sat on the desk as Ivan got to work. The toy gave help when needed and kept Ivan awake, but after a while Ivan stopped talking to him. Alfred found himself going back to his earlier thoughts and felt his body growing colder.

"Fredya, is something wrong?"

Alfred came out his thoughts at hearing this, and looked up to see Ivan giving him a look of concern.

"U-Uh, no…Actually, yes," Alfred drawled out, a little nervous.

Ivan arched a brow at hearing this, and gave Alfred his undivided attention.

"I… Do you like Mikhail?"

Ivan furrowed his brow at the strange question, but answered nonetheless.

"Possibly. He is interesting in his own way," Ivan said simply.

"Well, if, if you don't like him all that much, then you shouldn't date him," Alfred said while he swung his dangling legs over the edge of the desk.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I watched enough TV to know that it's bad to be with someone you don't like, so you should stop seeing him and, and…" Alfred trailed off as he felt his nerves getting to him.

Ivan stared at the toy completely unbelieving.

"And what Alfred? What could you possible know about a relationship," Ivan said a little more harshly than he intended, and he quickly regretted it when Alfred glared up at him.

"Ya know what? I don't care. You don't care about me obviously. You barely even remember to wind me up because of that guy," Alfred stated in a strained voice.

"That is a lie. I care about you Alfred, greatly, and I have only forgotten—"

"Save it Ivan. Lately it seems like I'm the only one that cares and misses you. I, I know I'm not human, but—" Alfred cut himself off, not wanting to say too much, then frowned and said, "You're just gonna send me back anyway."

Ivan didn't really know what to say to this, and watched Alfred move to start climbing off the desk. Using the handles on the drawers as a type of ladder, Alfred made his way to the ground.

"Alfred, Alfred I would never send you back. I care about you too," Ivan said as the toy touched the ground.

Alfred just ignored him and walked out the room and Ivan was left to stare after him. He honestly had no idea Alfred head felt so strongly about him dating, which also made him question himself. He had said he cared, but how much did he care? How often did he think about Alfred human? How often did he think about dating Alfred?

_'This is not right. I like Mikhail, but Alfred…. Alfred is just a toy! I, I can't…'_

Ivan groaned as his mind became useless and he got up from his desk. He didn't know what to do, but he knew that he did not like Alfred angry with him.

"Alfred? Alfred where are you?" Ivan called out, but got no reply.

Ivan sighed and went to search the third floor of his home, but didn't find Alfred anywhere. He furrowed his brow at this and headed downstairs to find the toy.

"Alfred?"

No response came, and only two things came to his mind for why. Alfred was giving him the silent treatment, or his key stopped. The last idea made his heart race because, if Alfred had hidden himself well and his key stopped, Ivan wouldn't be able to find him.

"Alfred, Fredya, _please say something. I am sorry_!" Ivan called out to the air, and still nothing came in return.

Ivan ran all over his home trying to find Alfred, and even asked Russia if he'd seen the toy. Ivan thought Alfred had even gone outside, but the toy was too short to reach the door knob. His worry made his chest ache as he thought he'd never get to see Alfred again. It felt as if he just lost someone he loved.

" _God I, I_ —"

Ivan cut himself off not even knowing how to finish his sentence, and collapsed on his couch with his head in his hands. The pain in his aching chest grew stronger as nothing but silence filled the air. He couldn't even hear Russia's jingling collar or paws padding against the hardwood, and wondered if the cat ran off too. Everything seemed to take on the usual cold and dull feeling that surrounded Ivan weeks before Alfred arrived.

" _My sunshine where are you_?" Ivan said absentmindedly and looked up quickly as he thought he heard something.

He scanned the room, but found nothing out of the ordinary except a letter on his coffee table. It was amongst his usual mail, but its envelope was bright blue with a gold seal on it. Ivan found himself picking it up and looking it over. It was addressed to him, but there was no sign of postage or a return address. Ivan realized that this was how Alfred's packaging looked when he had gotten it, and flipped it over to see the seal. It was made of gold wax with a windup key within a circle. Ivan didn't hesitate any longer to rip it open, and on a piece of soft white paper was:

_"No matter how strange, love arrives."_

Ivan stared at the paper and took a deep breath to calm himself. He sat on the couch in the deafening silence and gasped as it finally hit him.

_'Alfred was jealous. He, he likes me… If—When, when he becomes human…'_

Ivan smiled weakly at his thinking, and ran a hand through his hair as he gripped the letter tightly.

" _I'm losing my mind aren't I_?"

"Mmeerrooow."

Ivan looked up to see Russia sitting a few inches away with Alfred at his feet. Alfred's key had stopped and Russia had brought him to Ivan. Ivan stared at Alfred, a look of sadness was frozen on his features, and Ivan moved to pick him up.

" _Perhaps sanity, is not always needed when it comes to the impossible… I do not know what I will do, but I know I cannot have you leave me. I cannot live like I had before, I need my little sun_ ," Ivan said softly, and Russia purred at his words and hopped on to the couch to sit next to Ivan.

The Russian took a deep breath and began to windup Alfred. It seemed to take nearly a minute to windup Alfred, and Ivan could only guess it was because of his development. The longer it took to wind the longer Alfred stayed functioning. When the key finally clicked Alfred jumped a little at seeing that he wasn't in his hiding place and was facing Ivan.

"Fredya, I am sorry. I have hurt you and I did not mean to. I am not sending you back. Ever since you arrived you have been like my personal sun, and I cannot go back to not having that light with me," Ivan admitted in English, feeling a little embarrassed at how cheesy it sounded. Alfred could feel his body heating up in embarrassment and something else that he had felt once before. "I, I will stop dating. I didn't particularly like it anyway, and like I said before I didn't like Mikhail that much. I'll just have to tell my sisters the usual story as to why I gave up," Ivan said with a smile on his face.

Alfred stared at him in awe, and wished he could hug Ivan at that moment. He just gave a nod and smiled brightly.

"It's okay, and I'm sorry too. I, I really like you Ivan," Alfred said simply, and Ivan smiled at him knowing what he meant, even if Alfred didn't know it himself yet.

Ivan set Alfred down then picked up the letter he had forgotten and pocketed it.

"Come, I think a walk in the snow will be nice."

Alfred smiled brightly at hearing this, and he could feel his whole body fill up with overwhelming warmth as he watched Ivan put on his coat and boots. He felt like his old self again and then some.

  


* * *

***Sigh, being back in school is lame. College is lame. Taking up all my time (＃｀д´)ﾉ Meh***


	8. Day 36 - In a Blink of an Eye

  **Just a reminder! Italics for Ivan when he speaks means he's speaking in Russian!**

* * *

**Day 36 – In a Blink of an Eye**

Ivan could honestly say he did not see this coming. Sure, he knew it was possible, but he always held a sliver of doubt about everything that was going on, but now, there was no room for doubt.

After Ivan and Alfred had made up days ago Alfred's growth had seemed to kick into overdrive. Alfred's features became more 3D, and what seemed like in the blink of an eye, Alfred was over a foot tall (30+ cm). Ivan was completely awestruck by this, and he had been standing in front of his bedroom door frame reflecting on this feeling. His violet eyes scanned over the various dashes made with various colored ink pens with the dates beside them. The size chart had grown quite quickly ever since he and Alfred had made up. Ivan could still pick the toy up, but it was a little tough because, Alfred was getting heavier as well.

_'He's going to need his own room eventually,'_ Ivan found himself thinking.

Alfred had demanded to not be in his mold when his key stopped; claiming he felt like Ivan would send him away in the night, thus demanding that he "sleep" with Ivan. Ivan honestly didn't have much of a problem with this, because Alfred seemed to act as a little heater for him. Though it was difficult to share a bed with a growing toy and personal space invading cat.

Ivan let out a chuckle as he recalled how he woke up to a face full of cat this morning. Just as he thought about this, he could feel something against his leg, and looked down to see said cat rubbing against him. Ivan let out a sigh at the act, then bent down to pet the cat.

" _So many things have changed,_ " Ivan said to Russia, who just meowed as if agreeing with him. " _Yes, I have you and Alfred now. Alfred himself just keeps changing…He seems, less shiny as of late, and I barely have to wind him up_."

Russia purred in agreement once more, then meowed as Ivan stopped petting him and stood back up.

" _Now that I think about it_ … _It's been a bit too quiet_ ," Ivan said in a curious tone, and moved to leave his room.

He climbed down the stairs and called out to the toy, but received no reply. He furrowed his brow and moved to look in the front room. The TV was on and the fire in the fireplace was nearly out, but there was no Alfred. Ivan knew that Alfred shouldn't be turned off, his key wouldn't stop until the evening. Ivan turned away from the room to go look down the hall, but stopped as he felt something cold breeze past him. He shivered slightly and turned around to look into the kitchen. What he found was the backdoor open, letting in the cold winter air. He briskly moved to it; wondering if it was even possible for Alfred to be outside. His answer was quickly given as he spotted a step stool by the door, then heard something falling outside.

" _Alfred_!"

Ivan quickly ran out into the snow, but faltered once he realized he was only wearing socks. He overcame it though, worrying more for Alfred than himself, and rushed over to the side of the house. There he found the pile of logs he kept for the fireplaces, toppled over with two little legs kicking frantically from underneath.

" _Alfred_!" Ivan nearly screamed, and ran over to the toy.

He wasted no time in getting the snow and logs off the toy, and pulled him out from under them. Alfred was dazed as he was rescued, but came to his senses as he was shoved against Ivan's chest with warm hands holding him there.

" _What are you doing?! You could have been damaged beyond repair!_ " Ivan stated.

Alfred remained silent as Ivan held him, surprised by how quick he found him, and at how fast his heart was beating. He could feel its beating against his body, and he felt himself warming up in the other's hands.

_'He worried about me.'_

" _Alfred answer me_ ," Ivan said and pulled Alfred back, " _What were you doing out here_?"

"O-Oh, yeah, I was getting wood for the fireplace. I didn't want to bother you about it, and since I'm bigger now… I thought, I could get it," Alfred said, his voice going softer with each word as Ivan looked at him with worry.

Ivan heaved a breath at hearing this then examined every inch of Alfred.

" _Don't ever do that again. You are still not big enough to do certain things, and this incident proves it. Don't make me worry like that my sunshine_ ," Ivan said, as he felt the worry and fear drain from him.

Alfred had felt guilty for causing Ivan trouble, but once he heard the endearment that changed. He felt his body grow even warmer, and Ivan could see a pale pink on Alfred's face. Ivan was going to say something on this matter, until the wind blew a little more harshly than before. It reminded him that he was, in-fact, standing in the snow with now soaked socks on, jeans, and a sweater.

" _Let's go inside_."

Alfred only nodded and Ivan carried him back into the house. Ivan took Alfred with him to his bedroom, and set him down on the bed as he sat down beside him. As he took off his socks and warmed up his feet, Alfred couldn't help but smile at Ivan's words. The warmth in him was nearly white hot as he realized Ivan had called him an endearment.

_'My sunshine.'_

He felt his face heating up again, and he didn't bother to hide it. He felt good about it, a little embarrassed, but still good.

When Ivan turned to the side to see why Alfred was so quiet, he noticed two things about Alfred. One, the other had a pink face with a goofy grin on it. Ivan knew when it came to feelings and emotions Alfred was not the best at hiding them, especially the one he was showing now. The second thing was, Alfred had grown. It didn't seem like too much, but it was a noticeable difference.

_'What am I going to do with you?'_ Ivan thought with amusement.

"Alfred, what are you thinking about?"

The toy snapped out of his thoughts at the question and fidgeted with his thumbs.

"Nothing important," Alfred said softly, then gave a brilliant smile.

Ivan chuckled at the answer, but let it go, and got off the bed. He grabbed a pen off his nightstand then held out hand to get Alfred.

"I think you need to be measured again."

"Really?" Alfred asked in amazement. "I was just measured yesterday!"

"Yes, but it seems you've gotten bigger in a blink of an eye."

Alfred felt like his face was going to split, if he kept smiling as much as he was. He climbed into Ivan's hand, and Ivan hoisted him up then walked to the door frame. He set Alfred down, and the other automatically took his position against the frame. Ivan marked his new growth, and once Alfred stepped out Ivan could tell Alfred had grown two inches at best (4.54 cm).

"At this rate I'll be as big as you soon! I'm gonna be real," Alfred said with excitement.

"Yes, and it will be interesting how everything turns out."

* * *

***I updated! I'm so proud of myself TTJTT I had been stuck on this chapter for days and had started to worry if I'd finish this fic at all. But now its all good ^J^ Whoo!***


	9. Day 46 - Happy Birthday

  **Day 46 – Happy Birthday**

Over the past few days Alfred had developed more surprising changes. The toy was now 3ft (91.4+cm) tall and still growing; he was like a size of a lengthy child now, which made moving him around when his key stopped a bit of a hassle. He completely lacked the new toy shine, he still had rivets at his joints, but not many. Alfred no longer clicked as he moved, he became more 3D, and he felt softer than metal, like the thin plastic of a water bottle. The toy blushed, and dreamed, and this was enough to prove without a doubt that Alfred was becoming human. Both of them knew it was happening, and the anticipation only grew when Alfred, on his 46th day of being with Ivan, had said he was hungry.

Ivan had wound up his key and greeted Alfred good morning just as his stomach growled. Both of them had looked down at Alfred's stomach, then at each other in stunned silence. It happened again, and Alfred had a faint pink stain his face as he said:

"I, I think I'm hungry."

"I think you are too…Well, let me get dressed so I can cook," Ivan said, then got out of bed.

Alfred beamed a smile and sat up in bed, the bedding pooling around his waist, as he stretched. It didn't take long for Ivan to get cleaned up and ready for the day. When he came out of his bathroom he noticed that Alfred was gone and he surmised that he was taking care of their cat, Russia.

' _Our cat.'_

Ivan found himself smiling as he thought this, and his good mood only increased when he saw Alfred sitting on the floor watching Russia eat. The cat still inhaled its food like no tomorrow and Alfred still found it interesting to watch.

"Fredya, leave the cat be and help me make breakfast."

Alfred's attention was easily taken by Ivan as he said this.

"Sure thing Vanya."

One messy kitchen later, Alfred sat across from Ivan at his kitchen table with a plate of food before him. Ivan hadn't taken a bite of his breakfast, for he wanted to see Alfred eat first. Alfred picked up his fork and stabbed the sausage on his plate, then brought it to his lips. His bright blue eyes looked to Ivan, who just smiled at him and nodded his head. Alfred took a deep breath, then quickly took a bit of the sausage. His eyes instantly grew wide like an owl's as he tasted the food. He then swallowed it and marveled at the strange feeling of the food settling into his body.

"Well?" Ivan asked eagerly wanting an answer.

"It's, it's amazing! Oh my God, I could taste it and everything, and it was so good—Man, I never want to stop eating!" Alfred declared, and started to shove more food into his face.

Ivan laughed lightly at Alfred's excitement, but warned the other to slow down or he'd choke. Alfred could barely contain himself as he ate, but he tried to slow down. In no time Alfred was asking for seconds and for the food on Ivan's plate. The Russian had to defend his uneaten breakfast as he agreed to cook more food for Alfred. Ivan took his food with him to make sure Alfred wouldn't eat it while he wasn't looking, and went to grab a skillet when his house phone ring. He furrowed his brow as the phone rang loudly from the front room and rushed over to pick it up. Alfred was curious himself, since he'd never seen the house phone being used, and followed Ivan. The Russian had just picked it up when Alfred got to him, and Ivan gave a look of confusion as he said:

" _Katyusha_?"

" _Hello Ivan, I had tried calling your cell phone, but you didn't answer. I told you, you need to keep it near you,"_ Katyusha worrisome voice stated.

" _Ah, sorry, sorry. Is there something wrong_?" Ivan asked, as he moved to lean against the table the phone sat on.

" _Yes, Natalia and I cannot make it home for your birthday this year. A blizzard is on its way, and we don't want to leave it to chance that we'll make it. I'm sorry Vanya._ "

Ivan had a blank look on his face as he heard this.

" _Vanya? You still there? Did you forget your birthday was today again?" Katyusha_ asked with mirth coming into her voice.

" _Yeah… I forgot… Sorry, I've just been very… occupied," he said simply as his eyes spotted Alfred looking at him. "But it's alright that you can't come over. There is always New Year's, or Christmas._ "

Katyusha let out a breath at hearing this and agreed with her brother.

" _Well if you forgot because of work like last time, take a rest. Though if you forgot because you've been dating again, then I don't mind. I know you said you given up again, but I still worry."_

" _I know, but…Things may change. I don't know for sure though._ "

Ivan could practically hear the smile on Katyusha's face through the phone after he said this.

" _Hopefully. I am still sorry for us not being able to visit. I'll call you when we're able to come, promise."_

" _Very well_."

" _Happy Birthday little brother, and I'll talk to you soon."_

" _Good bye sister_."

Ivan sighed as he hung up the phone and ran a hand through his hair as he let out a sigh.

"Is everything okay?" Alfred asked as moved closer to Ivan.

Ivan looked down to the 3ft tall toy looking up at him with concern.

"Ah, _yes, yes_ , everything is fine. Katyusha was calling to wish me happy birthday. I had forgotten about it again," he admitted with a soft smile on his face. "She wanted to come over with Natalia like always, but a blizzard has prevented that."

"Oh, I'm sorry Ivan," Alfred said softly, "but, even though they can't visit I can celebrate with you!" Alfred finished giving a big smile at his idea. "We can totally have fun together! I can make you a cake and we can play games or watch TV, whatever you want!"

Ivan stared at Alfred as he rattled this off, and he couldn't help the warmth settling in his chest. He hadn't celebrated his birthday with anyone but his family in the past. So, to have Alfred so willing to celebrate with him when he'd otherwise be alone, was more than enough for him.

" _I'd love that_."

Alfred felt his face get hot as he heard this and he gave a sheepish grin.

"W-Well, come on. The cake won't bake itself!"

Ivan nodded and the two began making Ivan a makeshift birthday party. The two spent the day baking a cake, making a mess with the cake, and playing in the snow; that is, until the blizzard reared its ugly head, thus forcing them inside. Alfred tried to stay out in the storm though, thinking it would be cool, but Ivan was quick to pick him up and carry him inside. They stayed indoors playing board games, or whatever Ivan had around, they ate whatever Ivan wanted to eat for lunch; with plenty of extra made for Alfred's bottomless stomach. They had more cake as they watched TV; the two of them where sitting pressed together for Russia had claimed the majority of the couch. The power flickered and the wind howled, as an advertisement on the TV spoke of New Year's and Christmas.

"That's right, I need to decorate for that," Ivan said, as he saw the spokesperson advertising a sale on decorations for the holidays.

"I still think it's weird your Christmas is in January," Alfred commented.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, but work has to be done."

Alfred let out a sigh and watched Ivan get off the couch, leaving him by his lonesome as he headed to the back of the house. Alfred eventually slinked off the couch to follow, as he heard a series of thuds and then something big being dragged. Alfred peeked into the hallway that led back to the living room to see Ivan dragging a tote. He came to a stop in the foyer of the house then went back to grab more things from an open closet. Alfred followed him to assist, and Ivan easily gave him the lighter boxes that held decorations, while he took care of the larger things.

Once everything was piled up in the foyer of the house, Ivan set to work on opening boxes and totes.

"What's first?" Alfred asked as he grabbed out a bundle of green and white garland.

"Well, first I think we'll set up the tree. There are two of them, one for the front room and another for the living room," Ivan stated as he found the totes marked "Living" and "Front".

"Awesome!"

Alfred eagerly helped Ivan setup everything he needed, and tried his best to not break too many ornaments. Even though Alfred was 3ft tall it was hard for him to do certain things even with the assistance of a stool, so Ivan helped him by picking him up. They decorated every nook and cranny of the house with decorations. They only stopped for a small break to feed Russia, and to find the generator in Ivan's basement, for the power kept cutting in and out because of the blizzard. Though, in truth, it was Ivan looking for the generator because, Alfred had declared the basement a bad place for someone who is only 3ft tall. He didn't state any further on the subject, and Ivan just let it be with a grin on his face and did what he had to do.

By the time everything was done, the storm had settled, and the power had remained on. The house looked perfect, and Alfred found himself excited for the holidays to come, and hungry.

"So, what's for dinner?" Alfred asked, as he looked up to Ivan.

"Mmm, something warm, I think stew," Ivan said, as he headed for the kitchen.

"And cake after?" Alfred inquired hopeful as he eyed the treat on the table.

The cake they had made was a two layered round, covered in icing, and what was left of the phrase "Happy Birthday Ivan".

"We both have had two slices already Alfred. If you keep eating it there won't be any for later," Ivan stated, as he took the cake on its platter away from Alfred.

Alfred pouted but relented, and moved to stand on his stool to help Ivan cook. Ivan did most of the cooking, but Alfred handed him seasonings for the beef as he seared it, then he got to put everything in the crockpot. With a timer set and dishes cleaned, Alfred and Ivan ate a third piece of cake while they waited.

  


* * *

***Mmm so the next chapter is gonna be hella interesting. I know this was kinda... eeeehhhhh :T, but the next chapter will totally make up for it! ^J^***


	10. Day 66 - Acceptance

**Day 66 - Acceptance**

The holiday season had come to a close, and Alfred and Ivan had spent it alone. Ivan's sisters hadn't been able to make it on Christmas like they hoped, but Alfred just did his best to make it a great Christmas. Alfred had actually been looking forward to seeing the sisters too, for he had grown taller. He was 4ft and 20in (172.72cm) at the time, and he had convinced Ivan that he could pass off as a human that is, if his sisters didn't pay too much attention to him.

Now at 4ft and 22in (177.8cm), in the middle of January, Alfred had noticed he was stuck. He had told Ivan about it and the man had no explanation for it. Ivan knew he liked Alfred, more than he was willing to say. Alfred didn't find it comforting that Ivan didn't know what was wrong, and it only made him worry more.

_'Maybe I won't change anymore,'_ Alfred thought, as he laid in a spare room that had recently became his.

Alfred brought one of his hands to his face, completely free of any rivets, but when he moved them he could hear the clicking of gears. His skin was still soft like weak plastic, his hair moved freely, and he looked like any other human.

_'I can eat, I can sleep, and I can dream without my key stopping, but I'm still not there. Maybe this_ is _as far as I can go. Maybe I really am not meant to be with Ivan after all… I'm just a windup toy.'_

Alfred sighed deeply, then buried his face more into his pillow.

_'I'm so close I know it, but why can't I grow? Maybe Ivan really doesn't like me…I mean he's a human, and I'm a toy. I was created for him, but that doesn't mean he has to_ like _me….Besides, he had a boyfriend once.'_

Alfred felt his chest ache as he thought this, the memory of how he made Ivan stop seeing Mikhail went through his head, and he felt guilty.

_'I'm just ruining his life aren't I? Maybe my job is to get him to fall in love with someone.'_

Alfred let out a frustrated groan into his pillow, then fell silent once more. He felt awful, uncertainty and worry filling him, and as a result he felt something coming from his eyes. He furrowed his brow and lifted up his head to see wet splotches on the pillow. He then touched his face and pulled his hand back to see water on his fingers.

"I can cry. I guess I'd been able to do that for a while," he surmised, since he never had a cause for crying until now.

He wiped his tears away and reached a hand back to his back. He held his hands above his key, and could feel it turning smoothly underneath his fingers. He wasn't sure what he was doing, whether just wanting to see if his key was still in his back or something else...

"Alfred, what are you doing?"

Alfred jumped at hearing Ivan's voice, and pulled his hand away from his key to sit up on the bed.

"Nothing, just thinking is all," he said with a forced smile on his face.

Ivan looked at Alfred with worry, he knew Alfred wasn't fine, and he could only think of the worst assumption when he had seen Alfred with his hand above his key.

"Alfred, you can tell me anything, you know?"

Alfred sighed as Ivan kept his worried look and nodded his head.

"I know, but I think this is something I just have to deal with."

Ivan didn't like that answer, but let it be for the time being.

"Alright, how about coming outside with me? I need to get more firewood and we can try to build that igloo again," Ivan suggested, hoping Alfred would take the bait.

Alfred felt himself smile, a genuine smile, and nodded his head.

"That sounds awesome."

Ivan smiled at hearing this and took Alfred's hand once he got close enough. Alfred felt his heart pick up a little at the touch, and he walked quickly to keep up with Ivan as he led the way downstairs. They quickly dressed in their winter gear, Alfred had found he'd become a little more sensitive to the cold so he had to wear gloves, a hat, and a scarf. His clothing was still mostly attached to him, but he said his bomber jacket was warm enough.

Once ready to tackle the snow, the two headed out into the white knee-high mess. Alfred took to sculpting a chair out of the snow, while Ivan got the firewood he needed. As he worked Alfred could feel his earlier thoughts start to encroach on his peaceful time. He tried to forget about it, but the thought of not being what Ivan wanted, and of ruining Ivan's chances with someone, was too overwhelming. His blue eyes looked up at Ivan as he started to take logs into the house, then looked back to his half made chair.

_'I'm useless. I can't cook, I can't grow, I can't do my job, I—'_

"Alfred?"

Alfred snapped out his thoughts to see Ivan crouched down in front of him. Ivan had concern written all over his face, and Alfred couldn't bear to look at him and looked down to his chair, which had turned into rubble. Apparently he had destroyed his chair while he was thinking, instead of building it like he thought he was.

Ivan stared at Alfred even if he wouldn't look at him. Ivan reached forward, and took Alfred's gloved hands and held them in his own.

"Fredya, I don't know what you are thinking, but I feel it has something to do with you being stuck. I promise you that I accept you, that I like you, a lot, and I have feeling it will grow the more you stay with me. _You've really brightened up my life, my sunshine_."

Alfred looked up at Ivan as he heard this, and Ivan was surprised to see tears running down his face.

"Ivan, I'm sorry. I'm not doing my job right. I know you say I'm doing great, but I don't think that's true. I think I've messed it up. I'm just a toy after all."

Ivan stared at Alfred as he said this, then pulled the blonde through the snow to hug him.

"You are doing a perfect job. I have not felt lonely at all since you arrived, and I am grateful to have you. You will grow and you will become human. You are more than just a toy. The last time I checked, toys didn't talk so freely, didn't eat, sleep, blush, or cry. Do not doubt yourself."

Alfred didn't have anything to say to this, but he did feel a little better. He still felt unsure of Ivan's words and himself, but he knew he needed to do something to change. He didn't want Ivan to constantly look at him with worry.

"Do you want to make the igloo now?" Ivan asked after some time of holding Alfred.

"Y-Yeah."

Alfred pulled back from Ivan's arms and smiled softly as he wiped at his face. Ivan could still see that Alfred was still thinking about it, but he did seem better than before.

**:/:/:/:/**

When their time in the snow came to an end, Ivan went to the kitchen to make them something to warm up with. Alfred made a move to follow, wanting to help, but just then a letter came through the mail slot of the door. He turned to pick it up and was going to tell Ivan about it, but saw it was addressed to him.

_'A letter for me?'_

Alfred examined the gold envelope with confusion, then opened the front door a little to see if anyone was still outside. No one could be seen, and the only footprints on the porch were the ones he and Ivan had just made. He furrowed his brow as he closed the door, then looked back to the letter.

_'Maybe it's from my creator.'_

This thought made Alfred anxious. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing to get this letter, but he felt it was more on the bad side.

_'He probably knows I've been failing at my job!'_

"Fredya? Are you not going to help me after all?" came Ivan's voice from the kitchen.

"Uh, I am! Just give me a second!" Alfred replied, then ripped into the letter.

On soft blue paper in black ink, there was a short message.

_"Do not fear. Accept your true heart. Accept yourself."_

Alfred stared at the paper as he repeated the message in his head. He was confused on how to take this message, but as he read it for a third time, it clicked.

_'So, I am, doing my job…I am, meant for Ivan.'_

_"You are doing a perfect job. I have not felt lonely at all since you arrived, and I am grateful to have you. You will grow and you will become human. You are more than just a toy. The last time I checked, toys didn't talk so freely, didn't eat, sleep, blush, or cry. Do not doubt yourself."_

Alfred felt tears come to his eyes for the third time that day, but this time he wasn't sad, just relieved.

"Fredya, I made the hot cocoa by myself, and now I'm going to drink it _all_ by myself," Ivan stated from the kitchen, though a playful tone laced his words.

Alfred gasped as he heard this, and with a brilliant smile on his face, he tucked the letter into his jacket pocket and rushed off to the kitchen. He finally understood why he wasn't growing, he finally understood what he was supposed to do; and as he and Ivan sat together drinking hot chocolate, Alfred knew exactly where he belonged.

 

* * *

***So I said that the chapter was gonna be better, but I lied :T I got this chapter mixed up with the one coming after this one, which means the NEXT chapter is the better one ^J^ Ugh, trying to write this thing is harder than I thought it be. *Anywho THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME SO FAR!*Reviews Welcomed!***

 


	11. Day 81 - Approval

**Day 81 – Approval**

 

"Did you do it yet?" Alfred asked for the fourth time, impatiently waiting on Ivan.

"No, and I won't be able to if you don't stop moving and keep your foot on the tape," Ivan replied sternly.

"Right, right, sorry. I'm just excited," Alfred defended, and took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"I know, your recent development has been, astonishing, I guess is the word," Ivan said as he finally held up his uncapped pen to the doorframe.

Alfred bit his lip anxiously as he felt Ivan's hand press on his hair, then move back and forth. The sound of the pen scratching on wood filled their silence, and once Ivan took his hand off of Alfred, he stepped off the measuring tape and looked at the new mark. Ivan scribbled in the date beside the line as he smiled at the new growth.

"February 3rd of 2016, Alfred you have reached 5ft and 4in."

Alfred smiled brightly and couldn't help throwing a fist into the air at the achievement.

"I'm practically human already!" he declared and moved to tackle Ivan into a hug.

Ivan stumbled a bit by the force to the hug, but recovered and patted Alfred's back.

"It seems that way, but you must still have a ways to go since your key is still needed and your clothes don't come off."

Alfred pulled back from the hug at hearing this and nodded his head.

"Yeah, but at least I know I'm close! I can feel it!" he boasted happily.

"Yes, now how about we have breakfast?" Ivan suggested.

Alfred nodded and let go of Ivan, then raced off down to the kitchen. The blonde had been overly enthusiastic and excited about his recent development, and Ivan couldn't help but share in those feelings. Seeing Alfred change so rapidly after a few times of getting stuck was mind blowing. Alfred had come to start eating regularly, and have the urge to use the bathroom. His clothes came off a ways, but were still pretty much attached to him. His hair was soft and very much human, as real as could be, and his cowlick bounced around whenever he moved. His skin was soft as well, no longer holding that soft plastic feel. In every sense of the word Alfred appeared human, but he still had his drawbacks. He still lived on his key, which was the same size as it had been when Alfred was a small metal body. The key resided in the middle of his back as usual, and as stated previously, his clothes did not come off. They were real, you could feel the fabric they were made of and the threading, but you could only pull them off a little.

Alfred was definitely excited about his growth, drawbacks or not, and Ivan was too. He couldn't wait to see how things would turn out for Alfred in the end or for himself. He knew he still harbored feelings for Alfred, and seeing him become a human man before him, he couldn't deny how he seemed to become more aware of himself and Alfred. He liked Alfred, deeply, but so much went into play when he thought about a relationship with Alfred. It would start off happy and fun, a peaceful time, but then he would start to worry about certain things. Such as, _'When he becomes human, would he still want to be with me?' 'What will I do if he gets hurt? Do toys have birth certificates? Passports even, since he_ is _American?'_ ; these type of thoughts and more, plagued Ivan when he tried to think realistically about a life with Alfred.

"Hey, Ivan you okay?"

Ivan snapped out of his thoughts as he heard this, and noticed that he had been holding his fork to his mouth for a while now. Alfred looked at him with concern, and Ivan just sighed and set down his fork of untouched food.

"Yes, just thinking."

"You've been thinking a lot. Penny for your thoughts?" Alfred asked with a smile.

Ivan gave a smirk to hearing this and shook his head.

" _No my dear sunshine, I shall keep my thoughts and you shall keep your pennies_."

Alfred laughed at hearing this and Ivan copied him, feeling the infectious mood get to him. They continued on with finishing their meal, then went about cleaning up; Ivan washing dishes while Alfred dried and put them away. The room was in a peaceful silence, neither feeling the need to fill it with idle chatter, just enjoying each other's presence, but their silence didn't last long. A knock at the front door alerted them to company, and Ivan arched a curious brow as he handed Alfred the dish he just cleaned. He dried his hands as he left the kitchen, and when he opened the door he found two familiar faces smiling at him.

" _Good morning my dear Vanya_!"

" _Good morning big brother_."

Ivan's sisters smiled at him brightly and made their way into the house as he stared at them in surprise.

" _K-Katyusha, Natalia, what brings you here_?" he asked as he watched them come in.

" _Me and Natalia had gotten some free time, and came to make up for the missed holidays and your birthday. We are so sorry we couldn't make it before_ ," Katyusha said as she set down a bag and took off her coat.

" _We brought you your favorite sweet and gifts_ ," Natalia said as she held a dish in her hands.

Ivan smiled at hearing this, but it trend to a nervous grin as he realized that once again, he'd forgotten about Alfred.

_'I can't hide an over 5ft man!'_ he inwardly panicked.

" _Vanya, are you alright? You look pale_ ," Katyusha said as she moved to touch her brother's forehead.

Ivan snapped out of his worried mind and shook his head.

" _I am fine, honest_."

Katyusha smiled at hearing this and Natalia handed her the dish of sweets while she took off her coat.

" _Oh right, I should get this to the kitchen so we can get to eating it_ ," Katyusha said happily as she held the dish gently.

Ivan barely processed what his older sister said, until she was halfway to the kitchen.

" _Ah, wait, big sister, perhaps I can take it in, and you and Natalia can have a seat, yes?_ " he suggested quickly, as he tried to stop Katyusha from entering the one place Alfred was.

" _Nonsense! Besides, I could use something to drink_."

" _But, Katyusha_ —"

" _Ivan, why are you acting so strange?_ " Katyusha asked as she stepped into the kitchen, though she had her head turned back to look at Ivan. " _Are you sure everything is okay?_ " she questioned then looked back ahead to set the dish on the table, which still held two mugs of unfinished coffee and tea.

Ivan felt his face heat up and his heart beat nervously as he looked at his sister, then around to look for Alfred. Just as Ivan spotted Alfred, leaning against the counter with a nervous smile, Katyusha did too, followed by Natalia as she carried in their gift bags. The sisters and Ivan stared at Alfred, and Alfred had a bright pink come to his face as he gave a crooked grin.

" _O-Oh, you, have a guest_ ," Katyusha said slowly then turned to her brother.

Ivan just nodded his head sheepishly, and Natalia stepped up to ask who he was.

" _This, is Alfred, my_ ," Ivan paused as he tried to think of anything reasonable. His mind blowing through co-worker, acquaintance, friend, and oddly settling on one word that was quickly spewed out of his mouth, " _boyfriend_."

Natalia and Katyusha gawked at hearing this, and looked from Ivan to Alfred to see him just smiling and blushing more heavily.

" _Alfred, these are my sisters, Katyusha and Natalia_."

Alfred looked at Ivan then to his sisters, before giving a wave.

"Hi."

Katyusha and Natalia gave looks of even more surprise at hearing this small word and looked to Ivan for an explanation. Ivan flinched a little at their gazes then looked to Alfred who didn't know what to do.

" _U-Uh he's American. He can understand us, but he can't speak our language_ ," Ivan said.

The sisters had a look of understanding come to their faces, but they still seemed shocked about everything.

"Well, um, I am Katyusha, and this is Natalia," Katyusha introduced. "It is nice to meet you, Alfred."

Alfred rubbed the back of his head as he smiled sheepishly.

"Likewise, it's nice to finally meet you guys too. Ivan's told me a lot about you two," Alfred said simply.

"Oh, well that's, interesting," Katyusha said with a smile.

"Are you, living here?" Natalia asked bluntly out of the blue.

The youngest sibling had a calculated look on her face as she looked at Alfred. The blonde took a moment to think this over then shook his head.

"No, Ivan hasn't given me the _key_ , just yet," Alfred said, and looked directly at Ivan as he stressed the word "key".

Ivan wide eyed as he heard this and quickly picked up what Alfred was trying to tell him. He turned back to look into his front room and quickly found something of use. He moved quietly back into the other room, and grabbed a throw blanket he had on the couch, then hurried back.

"A-Ah sisters, please why don't you have a seat and Alfred, you must be freezing. I know you are not used to this level of cold yet," Ivan said as he moved past his siblings with the blanket in his hands.

Alfred had a look of relief come to his face and allowed Ivan to wrap him in the blanket.

"I am so sorry," Ivan whispered as he wrapped the blanket around Alfred's shoulders, concealing his key.

"Don't be, this is fun. I get to be your fake boyfriend after all," Alfred replied also in a hushed voice.

Both of them blushed awkwardly after Alfred said this, but the atmosphere was cleared as Natalia asked:

"Are you two really together, and how can this be? You never mentioned him once Vanya."

Ivan and Alfred were like a deer in headlights at the line of questions, and Katyusha took that moment to intervene.

" _I would like to know this as well, but how about we have something to eat? We did bring your favorite sweets Vanya, and it would be nice to get to know your boyfriend at the same time_."

" _U-Uh, sure, sure, that is fine. I'll, get a kettle going. Alfred, you can take a seat yes_?" Ivan said as he pulled away from Alfred.

"I can help if you need me to."

"It's fine, just tea."

Alfred nodded and moved to sit at the table in the same chair he had had breakfast. Katyusha went over to Ivan with a box of tea she had picked out to go with the sweets, and Natalia took her place on Alfred's left. Alfred smiled at her as he griped the blanket around him tightly, inwardly hoping his key was unnoticeable.

"So, are you really dating my brother, because it is very hard to believe that all this time he had you, and never spoke of you," Natalia inquired flatly.

Alfred nodded his head as he kept his smile on his face.

"Y-Yeah, been together for a while, and we didn't feel like telling others we were together."

Natalia gave a look of pure skepticism, and Katyusha came over to the table at that moment.

"You know, I think that, uh, makes sense yes? You two are very far apart and long distance relationships are hard to maintain," Katyusha said as she got into the conversation.

"Hmph, that is poor trust," Natalia stated and looked from Alfred to her brother as he came to the table with the tea mugs, "By not saying anything you two were letting yourselves be taken by others. How could you have an open relationship when you put effort into a long distance one?" Natalia questioned as she eyed her brother more than anyone else in the room.

Ivan blushed slightly and nodded his head in an apologetic way. He knew he had to keep up with his charade and to think of something.

"It, it was not our intention at first, but I did not want to take away any chances of happiness from Alfred. He felt the same for me, and that's why we never said anything," Ivan said as calmly as he could.

Alfred nodded in agreement.

"It's true, we knew we loved each other, but we didn't want to ruin each other's lives by any chance someone more deserving came along," Alfred added in to make it more convincing and looked at Ivan shyly.

Ivan felt his heart pounding in his chest at hearing this and set down the tray with their tea and took his seat next to Alfred. He felt like he'd faint from hearing something so romantic even if it was fake. Alfred felt the same way, but a little more embarrassed at saying such a thing.

"Aw, well I think you both are perfect for each other, now how did you two meet?" Katyusha asked.

"O-Oh um," Alfred trailed off as he tried to think of anything reasonable, but when it was obvious his pause was too long Ivan jumped in.

"We, met through work, and it was… kind of embarrassing," Ivan said, which justified Alfred's long pause and the sheepish nod of his head.

"Yeah, I uh, I made an idiot out of myself when I came here, and Ivan was there to cheer me up," Alfred commented putting on a goofy grin.

Ivan hummed in agreement, and looked to his sisters as he went on.

"Yes, you know how our company has been expanding overseas, well Alfred is part of a company in America we are talking with. We met by chance, and after that things just… fell into place," Ivan said fondly as he looked at Alfred. The honey blonde felt like his face was on fire from the look Ivan was giving him. Never had he seen Ivan like this, and it was driving his heart wild. "He finally had a chance to come visit me for his Christmas and he's been here since," Ivan finished as he looked back to his sisters.

Natalia eyed Alfred and Ivan, as Katyusha fawned over their story and berated their brother for not telling her sooner. Natalia didn't know what to really think of this situation however, she could see how their relationship came to be, but there was something that didn't seem right when she looked at them. They seemed like a couple, but also not, in her eyes, and it wasn't until she watched Alfred reach for his mug that she figured it out. Ivan's hand had gone to give Alfred his mug as well, and when their hands touched both took their hands back nervously. Alfred and Ivan were used to touching each other, but the situation they were in made them extremely nervous and aware of each other.

"You two seem to be good together, but you do not really act like a couple," Natalia started, interrupting her sister as she gushed about their romance, "You have not touched him except for when you put on that blanket Vanya."

"Natalia, do not be rude," Katyusha stated then gave an apologetic look to Alfred and Ivan, then looked to her sister, "You know they have been secretly together, they are not used to showing affection in front of others."

Natalia shrugged her shoulders at her sister's words and kept her gaze on the supposed lovers. Ivan felt his face heat up as he looked to Alfred; both of them knew they had to do something to make their lie passable. Both knew they couldn't back out, not after coming up with such an elaborate lie. Even though they knew this, they didn't hate it, or each other for it.

"Katyusha, you are right, but we can prove it, can't we Vanya?" Alfred inquired as he lessened his grip on his blanket.

Ivan stared at Alfred stunned for a moment, then nodded his head.

"Of course Fredya."

Natalia's judgmental expression softened as a light pink came to her face, Katyusha was bright red herself as she watched her brother an Alfred move closer to share a kiss. Ivan wasn't too sure if what they were going to do was such a good idea, but the closer he got to Alfred, the more he couldn't find himself to care. Alfred only felt nervous excitement as Ivan put a hand to his cheek and guide him closer to his lips. He felt overwhelmingly warm and fuzzy, and his heart beat erratically in his chest. He felt like his key was spinning a mile a second at how fast his heart was going, and it felt like it had stopped completely once he felt Ivan's lips on his.

He had never experienced a kiss, only seen it done on TV, and he finally knew what it meant to feel fireworks, a spark, when a kiss is given. Alfred didn't know what to really call how he was feeling, but he loved it. Ivan was surprised himself, he'd kissed people before, but when he kissed Alfred, it was something new entirely. He didn't know a kiss could feel so overwhelming, in a pleasant way, in all his life. He found himself moving his lips hungrily against Alfred's, moving his other hand to firmly hold Alfred's face to his. Alfred held onto his blanket with one hand as he moved the other to grip Ivan's shirt. Both of them lost in their own world as they kissed each other deeply.

They could have gone like that for hours, if not for the very disruptive sound of someone clearing their throat. Ivan and Alfred froze mid kiss as they realized they were still in the presence of Ivan's sisters, and that they had been passionately making out with each other. Neither knew how to take that, to be embarrassed or not. They pulled apart, and Ivan coughed awkwardly as he looked at Alfred, who looked back at him. Ivan wanted to kiss the blush right off Alfred's face as he saw him, which he found not all that surprising.

"W-Well, um, that is certainly enough proof, right, Natalia," Katyusha asked nervously and a little embarrassed.

Natalia could only nod her head as she held a bright pink blush on her face.

The rest of the sisters' visit went by almost with incident. It was during the evening hours when they had remembered about Ivan's gifts and presented them to him. They had been sitting in the front room when the cat made an appearance for the first time that day, and Katyusha had a look of confusion come over her as she felt a sense of familiarity.

"Alfred, you said you are from America yes?" Katyusha asked, as he looked away from the cat to Alfred.

"Yeah, uh, born 'n' raised," he lied.

"Then… hhmmm."

"What is it?" Natalia asked, as she looked up from the cat in her lap to her sister.

"It is just, I feel like I have seen Alfred somewhere before."

Ivan gave a confused look at hearing this, but it soon clicked what his sister was trying to recall. He had forgotten that they had seen Alfred as a toy when they came by months ago. Ivan looked at Alfred after realizing this, and the blonde seemed to figure it out as well; a look of alarm crossing his face briefly.

"Now that you mentioned it, he does look familiar," Natalia said as she looked at Alfred.

The honey blonde didn't know what to say and could muster a nervous smile as he held onto his blanket tightly. Katyusha sighed as she looked away from Alfred trying to think and moved to start petting Russia. As she did so a vague idea of what she was trying to recall came to her.

"Oh! Oh! I, know what I am thinking of," Katyusha said happily as she tried to recall exactly what it was, the word escaping her for a moment. "The toy! That is it, the toy Ivan had!"

Natalia gave a soft gasp as she heard this, recalling the toy herself. Ivan faked his own moment of recollection, and nodded his head in agreement with his sisters.

"Right, uh, I lost him to the cat just recently," Ivan said lying through his teeth, "Russia had snatched him off his shelf, and ran off with him and won't return him. I've been trying to find him, but it's been difficult," Ivan finished and put on a sad smile.

Katyusha gave a soft "oh", and Natalia looked at the cat curiously. It was in this moment Russia's stomach growled, and the cat jumped off of Natalia to start bugging Ivan for food.

"Oh, has it gotten that late already, or are you really just a bottomless pit?" Ivan questioned amusedly.

The cat just meowed and looked at Ivan with large begging eyes. Katyusha giggled at the sight and mentioned that dinner sounded good.

"Right, I believe I have enough food for something," Ivan said, internally wondering when the last time he even went shopping.

"Good, I shall cook tonight," Katyusha said with smile, and got up with her brother as he headed to the kitchen to feed the cat.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, the trio of siblings and Alfred talking avidly to get to know Alfred more, which really put his lying skills to the test. Ivan had to cover for him a few times, because he had forgotten certain details in his fake life. Plus, he got distracted quite often by how Ivan tended to touch him more than usual, he knew it was part of the act, but a part of him couldn't deny that it was enjoyable.

Ivan himself knew it was part of the act, but he also found a secret pleasure in it. He often found himself wanting to give Alfred a kiss throughout the day, but held it back. He knew he liked Alfred, but after having kissed the blonde, things just seemed much more, deeper than that. He didn't know if he should really admit that he had fallen in love with a toy, human, thing, because of its strange, occurrence, situation. Ivan had kept in his mind the words that the Creator had mailed him days ago, but it was still a lot to take in, and not only this, but he didn't know how Alfred felt. He knew Alfred liked him, and more possibly, but did Alfred know that himself? This type of thinking played through Ivan's head constantly, the more he felt his heart race whenever he looked at Alfred, the more time they had to spend being a couple.

By nightfall everyone was in their rooms getting settled, and Alfred was with Ivan in his room. Alfred had his own bedroom, but he still liked sleeping with Ivan, and since they were a couple for the time being it only made since they'd go to the same bed. Though unlike the usual nights, a heavy atmosphere was around them, a tense, awkward atmosphere. Now that they were out of sight they seemed to be plagued by the kisses they shared in the morning. Neither could really recall who brought up the topic, but there it was, the needy kisses playing through their heads and the unbelievable "spark" that had come with it.

Alfred felt his face heating up as he recalled that feeling, and he found himself wanting to feel it again. That feeling had been amazing, but what Alfred found most interesting about it was an overwhelmingly warm feeling that he had felt before. He knew now what to call it, but he wasn't sure if that was truly what he had felt during the heated kisses. He wanted to feel it again in order to figure out just what he felt.

Alfred sat on his side of the bed, while Ivan was on his, and he glanced over to the man, who had also looked over to Alfred. Their eyes met for a second then looked away.

"Ivan, um…I, I know this might sound weird, but…could you, kiss me again? I, just want to see something, honest. I'm curious," Alfred said a little frantically.

The instant Alfred said this a feeling of hope settled in Ivan that he did not expect.

_'What could I be hoping for? He's just curious,'_ Ivan thought, but deep down he knew what he was hoping for.

Ivan looked at Alfred as he felt his face heat up slightly and nodded his head. He knew it might be a little selfish to take advantage of Alfred's curiosity, but he couldn't turndown this moment. It was important to Alfred and to himself as well.

"Are you sure? You don't have to force yourself."

Ivan shook his head at this and smiled softly at Alfred.

"No, I want to, it's fine."

Alfred smiled bashfully at hearing this and looked at Ivan patiently. He wasn't too sure how to start it, and Ivan easily took up the leading role. He moved a little closer to Alfred, to close the gap between them and placed a hand on his cheek. Alfred shivered from the touch, and felt his heart already picking up speed as he closed his eyes for the incoming kiss. Ivan felt his own heart racing at seeing Alfred anticipating the kiss, and didn't waste any more time in closing the gap between them. Their lips meeting a little rougher than he intended, but the same firework like sensation took place.

Alfred had a moan escape him as he was kissed by Ivan. He could feel the familiar feeling mixed in with the firework sensation, and it made him shiver and want to kiss Ivan more. He did his best to move his lips as eagerly as Ivan's, both of them effectively drowning themselves into the kiss.

When they finally pulled apart for air, Alfred found that he had nearly worked himself into Ivan's lap, and nervously backed away to give the man some room. Ivan had a blush of his own at noticing this, and looked at Alfred as he had an amazed look come over his face.

"Did you see what you wanted?" Ivan asked, curiosity getting to him as Alfred bit his bottom lip.

The blonde looked up to Ivan then away as he gave a nod of his head.

"Y-Yeah, I did, it's, it's nothing though," Alfred said feeling a little overwhelmed and not wanting, well, not ready, to tell Ivan of his discovery just yet.

Ivan felt his hope falter at hearing this, but nodded his head and dropped the topic. Alfred smiled at him then moved to get settled in bed, putting his back to Ivan, and wished him a good night. Ivan had a dejected feeling coming over him, but he knew he shouldn't feel as such. Alfred had his rights to his privacy as much as he did of his own. He knew he couldn't just expect Alfred to accept and tell him of every little thing, but after such an important moment, he felt like he should have.

_'Does he not feel the same after all?'_

Ivan watched Alfred take off his glasses and turn off his lamp as he thought this, then sighed and got settled himself. It was there in the cover of night that they both dwelled in their thoughts a while longer. One feeling high spirited and the other feeling doubtful.

* * *

***Ugh I thought I'd never get around to finishing this. I've been dying from hw and other fics I've been writing. Just so much is going at once! OJO Anywho, sorry this took forever :T Got 2 Chapters left, and possibly an extra, possibly. So Thanks for sticking around and reading! Next update will arrive some time sooner than this one, hopefully!***

 


	12. Day 85- Blank Key

**Day 85 – Blank Key**

Alfred woke up to the sun shining on his face and the chill of winter that captured his dangling leg. He groaned as he pulled the cold limb back under the blankets, but it only succeeded in making him colder. He sighed and opened his eyes in defeat, the sunlight and cold air winning his fight for sleep, and stretched out on the bed. When he stopped, sagging against the mattress, he realized then that he was alone. He looked to his side to see Ivan's half of the bed empty, and felt his melancholy settling in.

' _How long will he be like this?'_ Alfred asked himself.

He had noticed that since Ivan's sisters had left, Ivan had been avoiding him. He would wind his key but not stay until he woke up, he wouldn't let him into his office, he wouldn't hold conversations with him for long, and he didn't show much concern when Alfred told him he hadn't grown. Alfred had no clue as to why Ivan was like this, he knew he hadn't done anything bad, so what was his problem? This question is the same one Alfred had been asking himself for two days, and now asked himself again on the third day.

"This started after his sisters left..." Alfred started, talking to Russia who had joined him on the bed.

He petted the cat idly as he tried to think of the cause to his situation, and gasped as he finally saw the problem. He felt unbelievably stupid for not noticing it before.

"When we were a fake couple… Maybe, that's why he's like this, but… but when we kissed—and he said he didn't mind…"

Alfred found his blurry vision to become nearly nonexistent as tears welled up in his eyes. Russia meowed at him and moved to snuggle against his chest as his owner started to cry.

"He doesn't like me. He doesn't love me…" Alfred whined out into his pillow as he held onto Russia.

He had no idea that Ivan had been so disgusted with him. He had thought Ivan liked him, even just a little, since he seemed into him when they were a fake couple. Alfred had even realized that he loved Ivan that day, the night he had asked for Ivan to kiss him. He wanted to tell Ivan that next day, but he had been too nervous and it was also when Ivan started to act strange around him.

"I never had a chance did I?" Alfred asked as he wiped at his face.

Russia meowed softly and placed a paw on Alfred's cheek and pressed on it. Alfred gave a deep sigh and let go of the cat, then sat up in the bed. He dwelled on his revelation with a pain in his chest, and the more he thought about it, the more everything made since. Ivan had probably thought being a fake couple was great in the beginning, but then remember that Alfred was a toy, thus leaving Alfred stuck once more.

Alfred sniffled a bit and looked at his lap as Russia climbed into it.

"You love me right? Maybe I was meant for you?"

The cat meowed as it leaned its head to the side, and nothing more.

"Right, I'm meant for Ivan, but what do you do when the person you're meant for hates you? God, this is frustrating!" Alfred found himself saying, and banged his head back on the headboard, which made him wince in pain.

He let out a hiss as he rubbed the sore spot on his head, then looked over to the clock on his nightstand. As he stared at the clock he had an idea come to him, one that would solve all his problems.

"That's it, I'll wait for him to come home from work and then ask him why he's avoiding me! And then maybe, maybe I'm completely wrong about everything, and then we'll figure out the problem, and then I can confess, then he'll confess because he has to like me, I mean, what's not to like right?!" Alfred asked Russia as he felt excitement and determination building up as he rattled off his thoughts.

Russia just stared at Alfred, and Alfred beamed a bright smile and got out of bed, nearly tossing the cat onto the floor.

"I got a long while 'til 6:30, so I need to prepare! I can make him dinner so then he'll have to talk to me! I mean, he'll be stuck in the same room as me so it'll work out!"

Alfred pumped his fist into the air as he praised himself for his thinking and quickly ran off to clean himself up and see what he could make for dinner.

**:/:/:/:/**

When the grandfather clock chimed for 6 in the evening Alfred was trying his best to keep his cool as he waited for Ivan. At 6:30 Ivan stepped into his home to be assaulted by the smell of something amazing.

He arched a curious brow as he stripped himself of his work gear and coat, then headed into the kitchen. What he found was a plate loaded with beef stroganoff and beside it a red beet salad on a smaller plate. There was also a glass of wine and a basket of rolls in the middle of the table. This was Ivan's favorite thing in the world, and as he took in the table set for two he looked up to see Alfred standing at his chair smiling.

"Welcome back Ivan, I made dinner. I hope you like it."

Ivan stared at Alfred in silence then back down to the plate. Alfred watched him intently, heart beating like a drum as he waited for Ivan to say something.

"Thank you," was all Ivan said, and moved to sit down.

Alfred claimed a silent victory and sat down as well. He watched Ivan take his first bite before asking how it was.

"Very delicious, I'm impressed."

Alfred smiled brightly at hearing this then dug into his own food. The two ate in silence, but for Alfred this was his time to get his words in order.

' _You got this Alfred. Just ask him why he's avoiding you, then everything will fall into place. Just go for it, no going around it!'_

Alfred agreed with himself on this and took a breath as he set down his fork. He looked up to Ivan who just set down his wineglass and started to speak.

"Ivan, why have you been avoiding me?"

Ivan stopped his movements instantly, but didn't look at Alfred, which made the blonde nervous.

"I, I mean, you just, don't talk to me like you used to, or hang out with me and stuff… and… I mean, ever since we ended the fake couple thing for your sisters you've just been avoiding me. I know I'm just a windup toy, but I thought—I thought that you really liked me, and when we kissed I thought I could tell you that I loved you too," Alfred rambled out, his nerves eating away at him more than he thought they would.

The silence that followed was deafening, and Alfred wished he could just disappear. The silence was killing him more than anything, especially after thinking back on what he just said, and realizing he confessed. He felt his face turn a bright red and he moved to glue his eyes onto his unfinished plate.

' _I'm an idiot.'_

As the silence stretched on Alfred couldn't take it and started to feel tears coming to his eyes. It was then that he decided to get up, and as he rushed out of the kitchen Ivan grabbed his arm.

"Alfred."

The windup stopped where he was, chest heaving with each strained breath, and gave a weak, "Yes?"

"…Alfred, I, I was avoiding you not because I hate you, or any other reason you came up with, but, because I thought you didn't like me."

Alfred furrowed his brow at this and turned his head to look at Ivan. The man was still in his chair, but was turned to the side, looking right at him.

"Why would you think I don't like you?" Alfred asked completely bewildered.

"Because the night you asked me to kiss you…You said you wanted to see something, and after the kiss, you didn't say anything. You just said it was nothing and went to bed. I thought, I thought it meant you realized you didn't like me," Ivan admitted. "I didn't know how to ask you properly or if I should, so I thought it best to just stay out of your way. Besides, the more I thought about it, the more it made sense that you wouldn't like me. You're a toy, but once you became human… There's nothing to keep you to me. You can do whatever you wish, be with whomever. _And even if you hadn't changed fully, just as you are, you could walk out of here anytime while I'm at work and find someone else to help you grow_ ," Ivan finished, his voice getting hoarse towards the end and his English failing him.

Alfred stared at Ivan in astonishment; he had no idea that Ivan felt that way about him, about their whole situation. He could feel his eyes tearing up once more, and he moved to hug Ivan in his chair.

"I'd never leave you. I was made for you remember, you're the one that opened my box and wound my key. I've liked you from the start, but it wasn't until later that I fell in love with you," Alfred confessed as he hugged Ivan tightly.

Ivan felt his chest swell at hearing Alfred's words, and moved to hug Alfred back. He managed to get Alfred into his lap as he hugged him tightly.

"Well, anything could happen you know?" Ivan said, and Alfred just gave a sound of agreement. "I, I've liked you for a while as well, but it's now that I can say, I love you, Fredya."

Alfred made a choked sound at hearing Ivan's confession, and inwardly screamed victory at having his not-as-planned plan work.

"I love you too Vanya."

Ivan smiled at the words and pulled Alfred back gently, making him look him right in the eyes. Alfred's tear streaked face had a brilliant smile, and Ivan let himself kiss the smile off his face. Alfred welcomed the kiss wholeheartedly, and as they did Alfred could feel something in his chest change. He didn't know what it was until they finally broke the kiss for air; a ragged gasp escaped his lips as a loud thump sounded in his chest. A look of awe took over his face, while Ivan looked at him confused.

"What is—"

Ivan was cut off by Alfred who grabbed his hand and put it on his chest. What Ivan could feel under his hand was a strong heartbeat, and the same amazed look Alfred had, came to his face.

"Alfred," Ivan said in a surprised whisper.

The Russian was at a complete loss for words, and even more so as he and Alfred heard something metallic hit the kitchen floor. The two stared at each other owlishly, then slowly looked behind themselves to see what fell.

"Holy shit…" drawled Alfred.

He slowly got off of Ivan, and Ivan eyes immediately fixated on Alfred's back as he bent down to pick up the object. Ivan's eyes stared at Alfred's smooth back, until it was turned away from him to see a gold key held up in Alfred's hands. Ivan got up from his chair and stood beside Alfred to look at the key.

"It's blank, the word is missing," Ivan muttered as he looked at the smooth surface.

"What word?" Alfred asked, having never seen his key before.

"Heart."

Alfred looked up at Ivan, and Ivan looked back at Alfred, and both noticed that Alfred seemed to had gotten a little taller. A smile started to form on both of their faces, and before Ivan could even blink, Alfred gave a shout of excitement and jumped onto Ivan.

"I'M HUMAN!" Alfred declared as loud as possible, which made Ivan cringe but still laugh.

"Yes, yes you are," Ivan agreed and adjusted Alfred in arms to hold him better. As he did so he found that his hands slipped under Alfred's jacket completely and Alfred did too. This resulted in the blonde quickly letting go of Ivan and stripping off his jacket as fast as he could.

"It came off!"

Ivan smiled at how excited Alfred was, then moved to grab the blonde and pull him in for a kiss. This kiss was extremely different from the others and had Alfred noticing things he'd never noticed before. When they pulled apart Alfred looked Ivan dead in the eyes with a goofy grin on his face.

"So, uh, you wanna see if all my clothes come off?"

The instant these words left Alfred, Ivan started to laugh loudly. The blonde's grin only grew wider as he too, started to laugh. When they calmed down Ivan took hold of Alfred's hand and squeezed it gently.

"How about I show you how much I love you instead?" Ivan asked.

"That works too," Alfred said happily.

Ivan keep himself from smiling as he looked at Alfred and quickly led him up to their room. Both of them eagerly anticipating a night they hadn't realized they desired for so long, both of them grateful to have met.

 


	13. The Creator

  **The Creator**

In a study illuminated by various lamps and moonlight, sat a man in slacks, a cream button up, and a green vest, in a large leather chair. He was gazing into a glass ball resting on its stand on his desk and smiling fondly.

"Looks like another one has succeeded," came a French voice.

The man at the desk sighed at hearing the comment, but nodded his head of blonde hair.

"Of course he did. Alfred was one of my best creations," the creator stated as he looked up to who the French voice belonged to.

"Well you had been worried Arthur," the Frenchmen pointed out.

"Shut it Francis," Arthur grumbled, as Francis came over to sit himself on the armrest of his chair.

Francis leaned heavily onto Arthur as he looked into the glass ball himself, seeing the image of Alfred and his lover happy, until the image faded.

"Do you mind?" Arthur asked getting irritated.

"Not at all _my love_ ," Francis said happily, and leaned down to place a quick kiss on Arthur's forehead.

The wizard blushed darkly instantly and crossed his arms in a huff.

"Why did I ever make you?"

Francis let out a laugh at hearing this and got off the chair to pull it back. Arthur kept his blushing and annoyed face as Francis got in front of him and into his space.

"I believe we both know the answer to that _my love_ , and I know you love me since I lost my key quicker than any of your other creations," Francis purred, and moved to trailed a finger along Arthur's jaw that instantly had the man melting.

"That only happened because you are a frog," Arthur said calmly.

"Perhaps, but I'm _your_ frog," Francis reply, and moved forward to take a loving kiss.

When they pulled apart Arthur was completely at ease once more though a blush was firmly painted on his face.

"So, how are the other's doing?" Francis asked as he moved to squeeze in to Arthur's chair, eventually making the man just sit in his lap.

Arthur just rolled his eyes at the act, having become used to it.

"They are fine, Gilbert's doing his best to make it up to his lover, Heracles is perfect, and Feliciano is being delivered in the morning."

Francis gave a hum at hearing the updates, then wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist.

"Hearing all this talk of _love_ is very, invigorating, no?" Francis inquired as he placed a kiss against Arthur's neck.

The Brit sighed, but allowed Francis's touch.

"Fine, come on. Everything in order so let's go so you can stop fondling me in the chair."

Francis grinned happily and let Arthur go to take the lead to their bedroom.

* * *

***Man that took longer than I thought xp Welp this is it ya'll, I know I said I'd do an extra, but I just don't have the time these days :T But if it's any consolation, the extra would have been GerIta u.u I had this phrase from Eat, Pray, Love I wanted toy Feli to say to a stressed out Ludwig, but oh well xp Thanks again for sticking with me! Hope you all enjoyed it and the edits I made to the previous chapters! Reviews Welcomed! ^J^**

** XX **

**BTW the other parings would have been PruAus, Giripan, and GerIta. I also thought about CanUkr, but eh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**


End file.
